The Lost Trainer 3: The New Race
by Cevan-The-Scyther-Human-Hybrid
Summary: 15 years have passed since the Psychic battle. The Pokemon world was at peace. Now, a new threat appears... one Kevin is familiar with.
1. Author's Notes

            Author's Notes (**Updated notes** are at back of story for those who've read this and the whole story. If you've read the story before, this isn't new.)

            This is the FINAL of the three-part Lost Trainer series. If you've never read my first two parts, then you will be hopelessly lost when they start making brief references to the past. Make sure you read them before continuing past this point.

            I usually don't add in this stuff, since it's part of a series. However, seeing that this story is far beyond what is normally expected, I'm going to do it anyway:

Pokémon, Ash, Lance, Brock, and any other Location in the Pokémon world, Gym Leader, or Elite Four member mentioned in this story is © Pokémon, Nintendo, and Game Freak. Yes, that includes even whirlpool island caverns.

Idea for main character Kevin is © yours truly.

Blade and Cerberus's characters are © to my respective friends. They didn't write what they did, I tried my best to mimic their characters. And no, I will not say my friends' names. They know who they are, so don't even try my patience.

Company, Naria, Warles, and any other character or organization not used by Pokémon or my friends are © me as well, except for an obvious name FF8 fans will recognize. Hey, it sounded good at the time… And it works well, too.

Now, about the actual story:

            To sum this up, the first story is completely integrated in between the actual Pokémon show, with few exceptions. The second story, it's woven in between the storyline of Pokémon, but near the end, it began to pull out into its own story (I finished it before the whirl island episodes came out, so it was all assumption. Some who've read my 2nd story and know how the TV series depict the Silver Wing will notice the description is off.)

This story actually has a prologue, simply because it's 15 years later after the second story. Hey, something's got to happen for it to get this far. So unless you want to be confused, you should read it first before the first chapter. And if you can't guess, this story will be _completely_ off the actual storyline of the Pokémon show.

            Enjoy the story.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

                24 years ago, the champion Kevin gained hold of his position in Indigo Plateau. Afterwards, he formed the Pokémasters' Squadron and later gained knowledge of an 'All-powerful Pokémon,' which he was kidnapped and turned into a partial Scyther-Human Hybrid.

                15 years ago, Kevin then encountered Ash, who managed to regrow Kevin's hope. After saving him twice, he then encountered the All-powerful Pokémon and dueled him. Once he left and encountered with Team Rocket and making his way to Pallet Town, he then headed for Johto. Kevin then came across the legends and foiled the plans of Team Rogue, a reformed group of Team Rocket. After he met up with Warles again, the scientist who created him, he gained directions to a Psychic who had attacked him with armies of Pokémon. Arguelles nearly brought on the destruction of humankind by summoning a dark form from Kevin, which later was dubbed Dark Cevan. With the help of legends, the dark form was stopped.

                Now, many things have occurred. Brock returned home from his journeys with Ash and had become more famous as a Pokémon breeder than Professor Oak as a researcher. Many trainers and other researchers had him help out with raising their Pokémon, either with the basics or how to raise them better. Kevin mostly visited him to hatch Scyther eggs that his own Scyther Cevan created, as Brock could hatch them better than even he could as a Pokémon himself. However, any information as to why Brock left Ash's side is a mystery to anyone.  

                Misty also returned home to help run the Cerulean Gym, as it also doubled as a swimming theatre. She learned of the previous Misty that ran the gym and wished to continue the tradition until another would take her place. Her skills as a Gym leader greatly improved with the travels with Ash, but any information regarding the boy still remained hidden. The most popular rumor in the city was that she didn't say where Ash was because she wanted him for herself, but not even that is confirmed.

                The Elite Four had also undergone some changes. Agatha mysteriously disappeared one day, and so Karen took her place. Lorelei became impatient with her station in the group, and once she had the chance, she left the group. Reasons were unknown, but life continued on as Koga, who gave his gym to his daughter, immediately joined in. Rumors were that he had been aiming for that position ever since the population made Lance a Champion, completely removing him from the Elite Four.

                As for Kevin, he has finally has a place within the populace as a true hybrid, and is recognized as a powerful Trainer Pokémon. With a final destruction of Team Rocket and their branching groups, it had become a near paradise for him and other trainers.

                However, other problems had occurred. With another rise in numbers of Pokémon, the need for new trainers was becoming even greater. A few paths, such as the one to Mt. Silver, had become completely restricted to any trainer, unless they had strict permission to do so. With the rise of Pokémon, there was also a rise in wild Pokémon strength. Also, even though Team Rocket was gone, there were some stragglers that still held the belief of Team Rocket, as well as those that were of other criminal factions that were nearly as persistent. Finally, the volcano, which seemed to remain dormant, erupted and completely destroyed the island of Cinnabar, save for one house, which was abandoned later.

                Kevin began feeling that something was occurring somewhere in the world. Not knowing what it was, he suspected that it was involving the Legends that he had met, and he began his search. However, getting the information necessary would be a challenge. Or so he thought…


	3. Chapter 1: The Call

Chapter 1: The Call

                 "One!" Kevin shouted.

                Early in the morning, Kevin would do an exercise to keep his strength in top shape. In addition, his other Pokémon, including the Legends who had joined him earlier, were also following his pattern. Kevin slammed his left fist into the attack target, a board that was made from a metal Kevin had harvested. The metal, no matter how much battering it would receive, did not bend or break. His other Pokémon followed with either their left fist or leg, depending on what they could do.

                 "Two!" Kevin shouted. His right fist slammed with all the others, making a harmonious clash.

                After several more, Kevin began coughing. _Bleh,_ he thought, _Darn this PokéRUS. The only thing it's doing for me is hindering my performance._ He then stood up and looked around. "Ok, slight break. I need to recover."

                Kevin wandered into his home. It was hidden in the shelter of the forest, almost resembling a log cabin from the outside. Appearances were deceiving here, however, as below the shelter was a large cavern that most of his larger Pokémon resided.

                Kevin felt his Pokégear vibrating. Kevin only had one number on his Pokégear, and that was Lance. He had changed it in such a manner that no one could guess it. Kevin flipped it open and answered. "Hello?" He asked.

                 "So, how's the Lost Trainer doing?" Lance wondered. "I heard you picked up the PokéRUS while wandering Mt. Silver. How are you feeling?"

                 "Oh, I'm fine," Kevin said before breaking into a cough. "I'm nearly healed from it. Quite an interesting virus, I must say. Anything involving training or hard workouts, you are full of energy. However, if you try playing games or something else fun, you quickly lose your stamina. It spreads quickly, too, and it affected everyone at my home."

                 "Everyone? Wow," Lance said. "Maybe you should tell Prof. Oak about it."

                 "I beg to differ, Kevin," a voice behind Kevin said.

                Lance, through the monitor Kevin viewed, looked around before asking. "Was that Suicune?" he asked. Lance and Kevin were the only ones who knew that he had the Three Legends, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, with him. It was mainly to prevent Dark Cevan from emerging within Kevin. However, only Kevin knew that they were Lesser.

                Kevin grinned. "Yeah," he said after finishing another coughing round. "Suicune and the others want to think that they can't be affected by 'mere viruses,' but I know that they are targets to it just like every one of us."

                 "I see," Lance said. "Well, now to the main question. How goes the search on Mt. Silver? Are you still convinced that Ash is there?"

                 "Yeah, I'm convinced," Kevin answered. "However, the Pokémon up there are stronger than I thought. Brought a couple of Pokémon in addition to Cevan to raise their experience, and nearly had all three lose the battle to an Onix. Had to turn back before the second tunnel in there. They have definitely gotten stronger over the 15 years I've been there."

                 "So I've heard," Lance remarked. "The only thing I'm really afraid of is if they come down from that mountain. Of course, that's why you're there, right?"

                 "Yeah," Kevin agreed. "They can't come off the mountain unless they pass me first."

                 "Well, just remember that you agreed to act as a tour guide for your museum tomorrow," Lance reminded. "We have three schools coming there that day. The teachers and adults there already are going to have a hard time controlling them, and so you'll have to use your 'Pokémon charm' on them."

                 "Yeah, yeah, I know how it goes Lance," Kevin said, rolling his eyes. "Although thanks for reminding me. I nearly planned on going up the mountain tomorrow. See you then." Kevin then hung up.

                Kevin pondered for a moment. _Why are we having this feeling?_ Kevin asked Duo-Cevan.

                Maybe the world is being threatened again? Duo-Cevan suggested.

                _Maybe,_ Kevin thought.

                Just then, Cevan walked in. "Scyther!" he shrieked. Kevin looked over to him. Between the flat sides of his blades, Cevan was carrying in another egg.

                 "Again?" Kevin sighed. "Sheesh, Cevan, just how big do you want your family?"

                 "Scy-Scyther Scy!" Scyther chided.

                Kevin sighed. "Oh, all right…"

                A thought then occurred to him. _Wait, Brock should know where to find Ash, correct?_ Kevin wondered.

                Yeah, assuming that he'll tell us, Duo-Cevan said. Remember the last five times we asked him? He nearly curled up into a ball!

                _Probably too many bad memories,_ Kevin suggested. _However, I really do need the information. Even if he tells us he's on Mt. Silver, it will be better than searching the mountain and not finding him there._

                You would expect Ash to have already gathered with the Legends by now, Duo-Cevan thought. So far our searching has yielded nothing.

                _Maybe we'll strike gold soon,_ Kevin thought as he walked from his home.

                Kevin turned toward his grass-types. "Chic! Sauras! Gandalf!" Kevin called.

                A Chikorita, Bulbasaur, and Tangela hopped from them. {Yes?} They all asked.

                 "I want you three to watch over the fields here," Kevin ordered. "Lately the flowers near the entrance have been trampled by something. I want you to stop them." Kevin then turned toward the lake, and saw something red.

                Kevin growled. "Burnstryke!" he shouted. "Just because you're accustomed to water doesn't mean you should act like their type! Now get out this instant!"

                Kevin watched his Charizard climb out reluctantly. Ever since it learned that its fire on its tail wasn't affected by water, Kevin had a hard time keeping him from swimming all the time. Kevin sighed. "A fire-type loving water… you're a riot, Burnstryke!"

                Kevin turned to leave when Suicune, Raikou, and Entei dashed up. "Are you forgetting something?" Suicune reminded.

                 "Oh, yeah," Kevin said, pulling the respective Pokéballs for them. Each one was marked with a symbol: a water drop, a burning fire, and a lightning bolt. Kevin pulled them into the Pokéballs and left the forest.

                _Man,_ Kevin said, sighing, _A shame that I can't carry more than six at a time._

*                              *                              *

                Kevin sighed as he returned to the forest. _Once again, no help from Brock,_ Kevin thought. _And not even a word from Misty, either._

                Well, what did we expect? Duo-Cevan remarked. After all, Misty got all defensive and Brock curled up into a ball again.

                _Maybe those rumors with Misty and Ash are true,_ Kevin said. Both he and Duo-Cevan got a laugh.

                Kevin went into his home and checked his phone. He had two, one in his actual home and one on his Pokédex. The one for home was for others if they wanted to arrange something, and Kevin was at liberty to choose whether he wanted to answer the call or not. The Pokégear phone, however, was for Lance only. Kevin mostly had it like that in case Lance needed to call him in an emergency.

                 "Let's see… Only 498 messages? Yes!" Kevin said, giving a little leap of joy. Usually, it was filled to 500 by this time of the day. Though it was time consuming, Kevin patiently listened to all of the messages. Most of them was challenges from trainers, a few even that he never heard of before. However, one message caught his attention.

                 "Hey Kevin, it's Barks," The message said. "Sorry I didn't get a message to you before, but would you believe it? I'm now the boss of a large corporation making Pokégear devices at mass production! Why don't you contact me sometime…?"

                 "He probably misses my calls," Kevin said. Ever since the Psychic was beaten, the calls to Barks had decreased considerably. "Maybe I'll call him ba—"

                Kevin's Pokégear suddenly started vibrating. _Funny,_ Kevin thought, _Lance usually never calls again after the first time in one day. Something must be wrong._

                Kevin turned on the Pokégear and flipped it open. "Is something wrong, Lance?" Kevin asked. "You usually don't call this early after the first one."

                 "Yes, there is," A familiar voice said. "Oh, and by the way… I'm not Lance."

                Kevin pulled his Pokégear as far away from his head in startlement. "Warles?!?!?" He shouted. His surprise immediately became anger. "All right, you have twenty seconds to explain how you got my number and why I should even listen to you."

                 "Yeesh, did someone forget to sleep last night?" Warles said, his face appearing on the screen. "Well, fine, I'll make this short. Remember when you gave Lance your number in that closed room? Well…" Warles got a guilty look on his face. "I kind of overheard."

                Kevin raised an eye ridge. "Overheard? With officials lining the building? What kind of scientist are you?" He wondered, his voice hinting a growl.

                 "One who specializes in research," Warles said with a grin. "Need I say more?"

                 "Personally, I think that you should be a spy, not a scientist," Kevin said, sighing. He fought off a few coughs from the PokéRUS and resumed conversation. "Then again, with a peaceful world like this, a spy wouldn't get a very good job. Now, why should I listen to your call?"

                 "I'll get straight to the point. You remember how the volcano erupted on Cinnibar and destroyed everything except for one home?"

                 "Yeah," Kevin said. "I visited it later and it was abandoned. So what else—"

                 "If it was, it isn't now," Warles interrupted. "It's been used by construction workers who rebuilt the mansion."

                 "So?" Kevin asked snidely. He was getting irritated that Warles was wasting his time with this call. "Why do you think this involves me?"

                 "Because," Warles stated, "There are several things wrong with the scenario. One, there hasn't been a movement of a single passenger by sea or air to that place for months. Trainers don't even practice training there. Two, with no sign of travelers going to that Island, you even know that Indigo Plateau doesn't want to do anything with Cinnabar unless people start going there again. Then where are construction workers getting their funds and materials?"

                 "Just get to the point, Warles!" Kevin said. "How does this whole thing involve me? You may as well call Indigo Plateau for that!"

                Warles sighed. "Fine, all right," he said irritated. "You want a straight and painful answer? You got one. The thing is, I overheard them… and they seem to be interested in making hybrids."


	4. Chapter 2: Trouble brews

Chapter 2: Trouble brews

                 "What?"

                Warles immediately recognized the confused look on Kevin's face. "Yes, it's crazy," Warles said, "but they are definitely serious about this. Just yesterday they somehow they managed to get a Ursaring from Mt. Silver."

                 "Ok Warles," Kevin interrupted, "Listen up. There's something you're not telling me here. Just a moment ago you said there were no passengers from the mainland to Cinnabar, and just now you said they got an Ursaring. Now unless they were flying, which someone would've noticed, either you're just trying to cover something or your just plain lying. Out with it, Warles!"

                 "I wish I could tell you, Kevin," Warles confessed. "I'm just as confused as you are."

                 "Well, there goes your message," Kevin said. He then sighed. "Fine, I'll believe you, but if this turns out to be a fluke, you will be the first one that I will hunt down."

                 "Good luck if it comes to that," Warles remarked. "Regardless, those aren't the only things they've taken. The house itself was occupied by someone who did extensive study on Kabuto and its evolution, and even he disappeared because of them."

                 "I actually remember that guy," Kevin said, recalling him. "I thought he actually left that place because it became undesirable for him to live there. I haven't seen anything living at that place since I last looked."

                 "Well, I'm going to try figuring out what they are using to get from place to place," Warles stated. "If it doesn't bother you, could you try getting names?"

                 "Sure, I guess," Kevin sighed. "But I need your number. I can check to see if some of the names are in the school trip for tomorrow, then I'll call you back."

                Kevin got the number of Warles on his Pokégear, then went back to his messages on his home phone once Warles hung up. Raikou walked up beside Kevin.

                 "How are you positive that some of the calls are from students?" he asked.

                 "I'm not," Kevin said, writing down the names. "However, it's better to play it safe. Besides, it's not like these are 7 or 8-year-old kids on the tour. These are mostly in their teens."

                 "Strange," Raikou commented. "I would have never expected children of such an age interested in a single person."

                Kevin grinned. "Can I help it that I'm such a hit?" he remarked.

*                                              *                                              *

                The next day, Kevin was up early to get to the museum. Arriving there an hour before the schools were assigned to show up, he prepared his charm attack in case he should need it.

                 "So are you ready for these kids, Kevin?" A security guard asked, observing Kevin beginning to do stretches.

                 "Of course I am," Kevin replied. "If they aren't excited to see me, then I can at least use my charm attack to keep their attention."

                The guard gave him a skeptical look. "Doesn't that only work with cute Pokémon?" he asked.

                 "No," Kevin said, suddenly going into a series of punches in the air. "At least, not in my case. It could be because I'm a hybrid."

                 "Or because you're the Lost Trainer," the guard sighed. "Either way, I seriously don't think handling wild teenagers in the museum is covered in this museum's insurance."

                 "Isn't that what rules are for?" Kevin sighed. He then changed the subject. "Anyway, I heard a lot of adults are chaperoning for this. Do we have a list of names? I want to make sure I know faces so I don't confuse those with people who are already in the place."

                 "Sure do," the guard said, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to Kevin. "They sent us a message ahead of the scheduled time for you."

                 "Good, good," Kevin said, taking the paper and looking at it. "Let's see… Hmm, seems to be a few new names, not to mention those I know of from previous trips…" Kevin's attention was suddenly taken to one name in particular.

                 "What's the matter?" the guard asked, noting the abrupt pause in Kevin's talking.

                Kevin pulled his attention from the name he was staring at. "Hmm? Oh… nothing. Just deep in thought, that's all," he replied quickly, putting the paper into his pouch strapped around his front. "Anyway, you may as well get in position. You'll be quite busy watching these kids."

                 "Indeed, Kevin," the guard said, walking off into the museum.

                Kevin watched the guard turn a corner, and sighed. Suddenly, he felt the presence of Entei acting up in his Pokéball. After much training, including being around the legends for an extended time, Duo-Cevan's Sense could begin to feel a Pokémon's presence when it showed up within 10 yards, including what it was doing or how it was feeling. Getting the notion that Entei wanted out of his Pokéball, he quickly went into an isolated area and let Entei out.

                 "What's the matter, Entei?" Kevin asked once Entei was fully out.

                 "Something is terribly wrong," Entei said solemnly. "While resting in my Pokéball, I thought I heard a human scream."

                 "A scream? In your Pokéball?" Kevin wondered. "You wanted out of your Pokéball to tell me about this? Why?"

                 "Not just any scream, Kevin," Entei said, shaking his head. "It was almost a plea of help. Like she was being taken prisoner."

                 "'She?' What are you talking about?"

                 "I do not understand myself, Kevin," Entei sighed. "My skills are not as strong to sense specific beings as Lugia's. I do not even know why I felt it. It would be best to be on your guard, Kevin. Take anything amiss to consideration."

                 "Fine," Kevin sighed. "Can I put you back into your ball now? I don't think this is the best place to hide you from people, and I have a tour to guide."

                Entei nodded, and Kevin pulled him into the ball. However, Kevin was suddenly concerned. _First Warles, now Entei,_ he thought as he went to the front door. _Maybe Warles is sane in this case._

                Don't worry about that now, Kevin, Duo-Cevan said, interrupting Kevin's thoughts. We have to worry about the tour for the moment.

                _Thanks, Duo-Cevan,_ Kevin remarked, glad that he had been interrupted.

                Kevin opened the front door and walked to the open walkway in front of the museum. At the same time, the buses transporting the students had just stopped in the parking lot and the kids were beginning to pour out toward Kevin.

                Kevin took a deep breath before beginning. "All right, students!" he yelled, making sure he got over the small talk of the voices in the audience. "Welcome to the Lost Trainer Museum. Before we can enter, every student must group together in their proper school, to make three different groups!"

                As the students grouped together, several of the teachers came up to Kevin to give him attendance sheets. "These are the lists of the students that came for the trip," they remarked.

                Kevin nodded, and looked over them quickly. Looking back up into the groups, Kevin suddenly noticed one student in particular who had no smile. Normally, Kevin assumed that a particular student who didn't smile when coming here was forced to come anyway, but in all three groups of students, he was the only one. Kevin quickly approached the boy.

                All the kids were stunned. They moved so Kevin could reach the one boy, confused by his actions.

                 "Say there, son," Kevin began. "Why are you so down? Out of all the faces here, you're the only one who's not happy to come."

                The boy sighed, not even completely acknowledging that it was Kevin who was talking to him. "I'm not exactly happy to come because Ms. Caharsi said she would show up," the boy replied. "She's my Pokémon Trainer tutor."

                _Ms. Caharsi?_ Kevin said, not even changing expression. _Does he mean Jelza Caharsi?_ Kevin quickly pulled out the list of chaperons. Finding her name again, which he stared at some time before when he got the list, he looked around at the crowd for her.

                Unable to find her, Kevin's calm expression suddenly went fierce. "Hmm…" He said aloud. "You're right… she isn't."


	5. Chapter 3: We've got a Problem here

Chapter 3: We've got a Problem Here

                After the tour was over, Kevin immediately pulled a teacher from each school, away from the students and buses. Separating them from everyone else who was either part of the tour or visiting the museum in general, he formed an impromptu meeting with them.

                 "It's come to my attention that one of the adults, who was listed to come, did not show up here," he said, his expression grim. He held up the list and pointed to Jelza's name. "Can anyone explain why she wasn't here?"

                 "She called in sick yesterday, just before we left," one of the teachers replied. "She certainly wasn't sounding too well, either."

                 "Was she the only one gone?" Kevin asked.

                The teachers looked at the attendance sheets. "According to this, every adult save for her and every student showed up for the trip," the second said.

                Kevin growled. "Something's wrong, then," Kevin said. "I know Jelza, and she wouldn't miss this trip for fame and fortune."

                 "Wait, you _know_ her?!?" the first teacher said, staring at Kevin in shock.

                 "She's my Pokémon Trainer tutor-in-training," Kevin said, nodding. "She mostly comes here because she enjoys helping out others in trips like this, with the exception that she can teach Pokémon Trainers while doing so." Kevin turned away from the teachers. "Regardless, it would seem strange that someone would become very ill after their name was sent here."

                 "I don't see how that could be very strange," the third teacher stated.

                 "Even so, I'm going to contact her personally," Kevin said. "An illness as such should not affect Pokémon, so I should be somewhat safe from anything contagious."

                 "What's with you?" the first teacher said, giving Kevin a funny look. "You seem like the population 15 years ago when that huge wave of darkness hit them and they thought the world was coming to an end."

                 "Well, to be honest, my Pokémon told me that while he was resting in his Pokéball, he suddenly sensed someone scream," Kevin admitted. "He doesn't even know why he heard it, or why he knew it was a woman's scream."

                 "Are you suggesting that your Scyther may have heard Jelza in some sort of trouble?" the third teacher asked.

                Kevin began to lie to cover up for Entei. "Well, Cevan's Sense has gotten stronger over the years… And he does know Jelza as well as I. It may be possible that he can Sense danger to an individual as well as himself, even if they are hundreds of miles away. Regardless, she's pretty well known in Pallet Town, and if she's gone missing, imagine how many students are going to panic."

                 "Good point," the second teacher agreed. "Better to check the problem and stem it now than let it blossom to a good population of the students. There's no point in having a class if all the kids are too gloomy to learn."

                 "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little, Kevin?" the first teacher suddenly asked.

                 "If Ursarings are disappearing from Mt. Silver, then I have reason to overreact," Kevin concluded. "This meeting is dismissed."

                Kevin let the teachers go back to the group. _Maybe I am overreacting a little,_ Kevin thought to himself as he watched them get on the buses. _However, with all the strange things going on now, I don't see why I shouldn't check in on this._

                Other than maybe you really have feelings for her, Duo-Cevan joked.

                _Hey, I have reason to care for her,_ Kevin replied. _She's my student. I wouldn't be a teacher if I didn't care for her._

                As the buses began to start up, Kevin took off to the skies. Driving from Indigo Plateau was a little more than a day's travel for the schools to get back to Pallet Town. As for Kevin, flying from the same location to the same destination took a little less than 5 hours. _That should leave me plenty of time to check on Jelza's condition,_ Kevin thought.

                Meanwhile, as he flew, he quickly called in on Lance's number on his Pokedéx. Kevin knew the drill; the secretary, who normally took appointments for challenges and such, would answer, and all Kevin had to do was to tell her he needed Lance, on the double.

                 "Indigo Plateau Headquarters," a voice said as a secretary answered the call. "May I help you?"

                Kevin's monitor flickered on, and Kevin stared at the secretary. "Give me Lance, on the double," Kevin said.

                 "One moment," the secretary replied. The monitor flickered off for a moment as he was being transferred. After a minute, the monitor flickered on again, and Lance's face showed up on the monitor.

                 "Hey Kevin," Lance said, once the voice portion of the connection was established. "So how did the tour go?"

                 "It went okay," Kevin said, "But that's not the reason I'm calling at the moment. Strange things have actually started occurring after I acquired the PokéRUS, or, to be precise, after you called me from my recovery with it."

                 "What strange things, exactly?" Lance asked, confused.

                 "Well, first off, the old scientist friend of mine, Warles, somehow managed to 'overhear' the number I gave you to contact me," Kevin explained. "After explaining that to me, he also told me that some people have begun to rebuild the mansion on Cinnabar Island."

                 "Really?" Lance said, saying the word as he was sincerely surprised. "I never heard of this. Are you sure your friend is telling the truth?"

                 "I'm not sure," Kevin answered. "But listen to this: Entei, before the schools arrived, told me that he heard a woman scream while he was in his Pokéball. When the group got here, I noticed that the only adult missing because of an illness, who was on the list of people who were supposed to come, was none other than my student, Jelza Caharsi."

                 "No one else was missing?" Lance asked.

                 "Not even a student that signed up."

                 "Sounds pretty odd," Lance said. "Usually, you'd expect more than just one adult missing for the trip, if any."

                 "Regardless, I'm going to check in on her," Kevin said. "If she's fine and just feeling ill, I'll call you back. If she's missing, though, I won't be available for anything until I find out what's going on."

                 "All right then," Lance said, nodding. "I'll see to it that until you call me back, there won't be anything with you arranged in it." Lance then gave Kevin a funny look. "Aren't you overreacting just—"

                 "The teachers I pulled into a meeting said that, as well," Kevin interrupted. "And personally, I'm thinking my friend is sane. If Ursaring can disappear from Mt. Silver without notice, then a person could also disappear from their house."

                 "Well, hopefully this is a false alarm," Lance concluded. "Keep me notified." With that, Lance hung up.

*                              *                              *

                Kevin could already guess something was horribly wrong when he got to Pallet Town. A congregation of people stood around one house, the police keeping them from entering.

                Kevin examined the home. _Flying Magikarp!_ He thought in alarm. _That's Jelza's house!_ Tucking back his wings to act as a glider, Kevin did a full speed dive at the crowd.

                 "Everyone, calm down!" Officer Jenny shouted at the concerned crowd. "If there was no one seen leaving her house, then whoever it is with her is still inside." As she said that, other officers were beginning to approach the front door.

                 "I'll take it from here!" Kevin shouted from above. He zoomed in over the audience and landed in the clearing which Jenny and some other officers were providing for those about to enter the house.

                Everyone gasped at Kevin's arrival. Officer Jenny was surprised herself. "Kevin!" she exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

                 "I heard that Jelza Caharsi was sick, so I came to check in on my student," Kevin answered coldly. "Apparently, this is a little more than I bargained for. What's the situation?"

                 "Two men were walking by this house when they heard Jelza scream," Jenny explained. "One man went to watch the back of the house while the other kept an eye at the front as they told someone else to call us. No one left the house, however."

                _No,_ Kevin thought. _They couldn't have taken her._

                 "Something wrong?" Jenny asked.

                 "Just trying to remember if she had any trap doors or secret entrances to her house," Kevin fibbed. "Now cover me… I'm going in!"

                 "You heard the hybrid!" Jenny yelled to the other officers at the entrance.

                Kevin calmly walked up to the front door and flung it open, causing it to rattle on its own hinges. "All right, kidnapper!" Kevin shouted as he walked in. "You may as well give up now!"

Officer Jenny watched the scene. _Always acting as the hero,_ she thought, sighing. _I don't blame him, though. He has quite a reputation to live up to._

                Kevin took only a minute to look in the open areas, and a full half-hour to explore for possible ways to get in through the floor, ceiling, or walls. The house was clean of secret entrances and, save for him and the other officers, was empty of people.

                Kevin slammed his fist in the floor he finished examining. "No!" he shouted. "I don't believe it! Warles was right again!"

                 "Warles?" one of the officers asked. "Who's Warles?"

                 "The very one who created, helped, and guided me 15 years ago," Kevin said. He growled as he dialed Warles's number. "Somehow he has the ability to eavesdrop and sneak about without being noticed."

                 "He probably doesn't know about this," the officer suggested as the Pokégear began signaling Warles.

                _I bet he does,_ Kevin thought as he heard the connection pick up. "Hi there Kevin," Warles said. "Something up?"

                 "Yeah," Kevin answered. "Jelza's been kidnapped."

                 "I figured something was wrong when I heard about it," Warles said. "I've figured out how they're getting about, however."

                 "Once again, your knowledge in this baffles me," Kevin sighed. "But onto the subject. How do you propose that they're getting about?"

                 "I did some research," Warles began, "And it looks like that these people are not of our world."

                 "Huh?"

                 "I know it's confusing, but I'm beginning to believe that these people, who were involved in the rebuilding of the Cinnabar Mansion and the taking of the Ursaring and Jelza, are using portals to get from one place to another," Warles explained. "Meaning that these people are from some new world, or from some new dimension."

                Kevin just stared. The information was as hard to absorb as the sunlight in a cloudy day. "I almost want to disbelieve you, Warles, but it seems that your information supports Jelza's disappearance," Kevin said.

                 "There's just no other explanation, Kevin," Warles said. "Regardless, all isn't lost. The mansion they rebuilt could be just an outpost for them. With their portal technology, it's most likely that there's a permanent entrance there to our world."

                 "You mean you want me to go back to that ruined island?" Kevin asked.

                 "Yeah," Warles said, nodding. "However, I highly recommend that you don't take any Pokémon with you. If you lose Cevan in their world, it's most likely that you will never get him back!"

                Kevin's heart froze for a moment. _I lost Cevan forever before… or so I thought,_ he thought. _I couldn't stand losing him a second time…_

                 "All right then," Kevin said, recovering from the shock. "I'll drop off my Pokémon at home and then get going."


	6. Chapter 4: Farewells

Chapter 4: Farewells

                Kevin left the house with a grim expression on his face. Officer Jenny was the first to notice. "Was the kidnapper in there?" she asked.

                Kevin shook his head. "No," he growled. "And neither was Jelza."

                The crowd suddenly began braking into conversation. The officers who 'covered' Kevin's back came out, as well. "Kevin searched the whole house, from one corner to the next," One of them said. "He has confirmed that there has been no secret entrances from the house."

                "But that's impossible!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. "How could the kidnapper gotten out when there were no other entrances from the human eye?"

                "I will investigate on the matter," Kevin said, not even attempting to answer the question. "As for now, the house will have no owner. Officer Jenny, I want the police to watch over the house to keep safe from robbers until Jelza is returned or found dead. If that becomes so, I will then confiscate the items within for safekeeping."

                "Yes, sir," Officer Jenny complied. She turned to the crowd. "All right, this is now in the hands of the police and Kevin. Everyone, go back to your homes!"

                As the arrangements for the house were begun, Kevin took off towards his home. All the while, the thought of leaving Cevan at the forest depressed him. _Out of all the times I had Cevan, I have never traveled without him,_ Kevin thought. _This will be the first adventure without him…_

*                              *                              *

                Kevin got to the entrance of his forest and walked in. From the outside, it always seemed smaller and a little unnatural; the trees grew so close together that it could make a wooden wall. Even the tops of the trees were impossible to pass, and anyone who even attempted to do so would most likely get impaled. Kevin had no fear of people who attempted to cut the trees down, as his Pokémon were the guardians of this forest and would stop any attempt to destroy the trees. As for the path to his actual home, it was a maze, crafted by his grass Pokémon, to confuse anyone who entered it. Kevin had caught several Sudowoodo from Johto, which Kevin trained to not only imitate the trees, but also almost be detected as a tree by Pokémon and humans. Kevin had these stand guard from the main entrance to the field within the forest, throwing anyone off.

                It took Kevin a moment to figure out that the maze was changed recently. Kevin was still amazed that so much wood could be shifted around and still look natural. "Spiepin!" he shouted into the woods.

                A minute later, a Beedrill came buzzing down from the leaves. It amazed Kevin that his Beedrill could work through all that foliage, but it made sense as to how he could know the layout of the forest. {You called for me?} Spiepin asked.

                "Yes, I did," Kevin said. "Guide me to the Sudowoodo."

                The Beedrill buzzed down one path, Kevin following from behind. Even though sometimes he turned two corners and lost Kevin at a fork, Kevin never lost his pace. Finally, they stopped at what appeared to be a corner.

                "Good job, Sudowoodo," Kevin complimented, looking to the wall. "Nearly fooled me there." Kevin then had them move and he passed by them to the heart of the woods.

                Kevin finally came to the clearing. From the inside, it seemed impossible that a condense forest such as his could hold such a clearing. Small lakes, which were provided water by falling rain, as well as rocky patches, flower beds, mist fields, and the like were sprinkled about the house. It seemed as if there were terrains for all types.

                Finally, Kevin let Cevan and all the remainder of his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs from his belt. Cevan was the first to react when Kevin began approaching the house and took off his beltbox.

                "Scyther Scy?" Cevan called out.

                "Nothing's wrong, Cevan," Kevin replied as Cevan flew up baside him. He then stopped at the front of his home and turned toward the Three. "Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, I need your counsel."

                The Three turned to look at Kevin, then among themselves before walking towards him. "What knowledge do you seek?" Raikou asked.

                "Tell me… can portals to different universes or worlds exist?" Kevin asked.

                "If Celebi can create portals to transport you to your past, then it is possible such a portal can exist," Suicune replied.

                "How can such a portal be made, though?" Kevin then inquired.

                "As far as we know, it is possible that a portal can be formed through a rift," Entei explained. "To be precise, two openings must exist side-by-side at one point for it to appear. However, there can be exceptions. If the pursuit of humans or those of equivalence to 'human' knowledge goes for the experimentation of travel between parallel universes and can obtain such technology, they can form a bridge between the two worlds, no matter how large the gap."

                Kevin gave a blank look. "Uhh, could you simplify that for me?" he said, confused.

                "If your friend Warles somehow could research and obtain the knowledge to build a portal harness, he could build a rift from anywhere in this world to another, regardless of what race or habitat exists," Suicune clarified.

                "I see…" Kevin said, letting it sink in. "So basically, someone could build a bridge from one location to anywhere in this world?"

                "Precisely."

                "Then I have to go stop them," Kevin growled.

                "Scyther!" Cevan shouted.  
                "Sorry, Cevan, but I have to do this alone," Kevin said, going into his home and dropping off his beltbox on the table inside. "I don't want to risk losing you."

                "Scy-Scyther?" Cevan asked. "Scyther-Scyther-Scy?"

                "Kevin apparently knows something about these new worlds, Cevan," Raikou said to Kevin's Scyther. "They may have technology to unlock his beltbox. That means we cannot come along, either."

                "Well, I'd like to see their technology fight these skills," Kevin said, grinning.

                "That is something I should explain to you before you go," Suicune began. "When you travel between worlds not natural to your origin, you lose anything not natural to what you are. To be exact, a Pokémon may be able to use normal-type attacks such as Hyper Beam and Slash, but if it were in the same situation as you, a fire-type would not be able to use Karate Chop."

                "Do you mean to say that I'll only be able to use Normal, Bug, and Flying-type attacks?" Kevin asked.

                "That, and the psychic skills you use to speak telepathy to your other mind."

                "Hmm…" Kevin said, his face twisting into a 'deep-thought' look. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

                "However, we do have a way of allowing you to use Fire, Water, and Electric attacks in any world," Suicune suddenly said.

                Raikou and Entei suddenly looked over to Suicune. "You would not dare!!" Entei growled. "We have never done this before!"

                Kevin's curiosity was suddenly sparked. "Are you up to one of your crazy 'leader' ideas again, Suicune?" he asked. "Why don't you first talk among yourselves before you do something else the other of your group disagree with?"

                "I agree wholly with Kevin," Raikou spoke. "Though you have leadership from Lugia's own words, you should consult with us before we give him something else."

                "Very well then, Kevin, I shall explain to the others my reason and see how they react," Suicune said, nodding. She and the others then turned to form a meeting, while Kevin closed the door to his home to keep the conversation private.

                "Scyther-Scy Scyther?" Cevan asked Kevin, who was also in the home.

                "I don't know, exactly, Cevan," Kevin said. "I'm wondering myself what Suicune wants to give me." Kevin chuckled. "Maybe she wants me to bring Lugia along, except I don't know how that will help…"

                Outside of the home, the meeting continued. "I will not give Kevin the Essence!" Entei growled in a low voice. "It is bad enough we have to be his Pokémon, but to give him a part of the very thing that allows us to control the elements is too much!"

                "I agree that we have never given this to anyone else," Suicune said, nodding. "However, that does not change anything that have been occurring since of late. Kevin has to go to their world to stop their kidnappings of our kind, and the bug attacks that he knows of are not strong enough to deal a powerful blow in one strike."

                "Indeed, I also do not wish to give Kevin the essence, but Suicune is right," Raikou agreed. "A Bug-type is not nearly as powerful as a Water-type."

                "But he _is_ flying!" Entei argued. "He can use Aeroblast through his metronome, which is even more powerful than a good portion of his other attacks!"

                "He cannot," Suicune retorted. "Aeroblast is a restricted move, and can only be used with a part of Lugia's Essence. He does have Sky Attack, but it takes a moment for that to charge!"

                The Three of Kevin; Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, can you hear me? A message suddenly said to them.

                "We can hear you," they said. Though the illusion of Lugia was not there, they knew it was still he contacting them.

                We, the Lugia, are in a state of peril, Lugia said. A portal appeared in the safety of our cavern, and men with technology greater than that of this world captured a single Lesser.

                The Three's blood nearly froze. "Monsters of the universe! Have they no sense of creatures sacred to their origin?!?" They growled.

                We are apparently under contact of another who will not reveal himself, either, Lugia continued. It seems the same men have the intention of turning him into a hybrid. A human combined with a Legend cannot take place!

                "Kevin is aware of the same men," Entei stated. "However, he is not aware of your situation. He learned of a permanent portal located on Cinnabar Island and is intending to move into their world to retrieve a student of his, as well as attempt to stop their ways."

                Their intrusion will not go unpunished if they create this hybrid, Lugia demanded. You, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, are to grant Kevin a part of the Essence. If the electric Essence cannot allow him to overload their technology, then it will at least grant you a way to contact Kevin through telepathy.

                "What will we tell him of this?" Entei asked. "We have never done this before."

                You will tell Kevin that this will allow him to use your elements in their world, Lugia explained. Tell him of its function. Though he will want to test his newfound power, explain to him that the Greater Lugia has decreed they are trespassing and he must use it against them. He must recover any creatures that he can from their presence that belong originally to our world, hybrid form or not, but do not tell him of the Lugia. And, once he is in their world, if the Lesser has been turned into a hybrid… tell him to destroy the trespassers. They will feel our wrath.

                The Psychic connection ended at that statement. The Three looked at each other before Suicune spoke. "Indeed, we have no other choice," she said. "They must be punished. Lugia is indeed furious."

                Suicune tapped at the door, and Kevin opened it. "Are you finished? Do the others agree?" he asked almost immediately. He then noticed their solemn expressions, and he suspected something. "What's wrong?"

                "Lugia has contacted us," Suicune said. "He has decreed that these people from the new 'world' are trespassing and must be stopped. In addition, we must place something upon you."

                "Whoa there, Suicune—" Kevin began, but found himself pushed in the middle of the Three before he could react. He was frozen in place as the Three began to glow in an order, first from Suicune to Raikou and then to Entei. This continued for several seconds before a flash of blue, yellow, and red flew from the Three, circling Kevin and coming closer together until Kevin could nearly touch them with his immobilized hand. They then stopped and shot into Kevin, cooling, heating, and filling him with energy at the same time.

                The process immediately stopped, and the Three nearly slumped to the ground. Kevin looked at all of them. "Are you alright?" he asked.

                "Yes," Entei said. "We have never done this before, and so it seemed draining to us."

                "Indeed," Raikou agreed. "Never in the history of this world has such a task been done."

                "Really?" Kevin asked. He then became confused. "Umm… what exactly did you do?"

                "We gave you a part of the Essence," Suicune explained. "It grants us the ability to perform tasks with the specified elements. For example, I can create a barrier of water to stop a good portion of attacks."

                "Whoa," Kevin said, thinking out loud. "I wonder what I can do with them combined?"

                "I know you wish to learn all of this," Suicune began as Kevin suddenly created a blade of all three elements, "But you must move soon. Lugia is furious with them at their invasion, and he wants you to completely stop them."

                "What must I do?" Kevin asked as he made the sword disappear.

                "You must retrieve all the Pokémon they've taken," Suicune said. "Retrieve them whether they are hybrids or not. If both they and the hybrids exist, gather them all. The Essences we granted you should help, as it will allow you to use your fire, water, and electric-type attacks from metronome, as well as new skills."

                "Anything that you should tell me before I head out?" Kevin wondered.

                "We can inform you later through telepathy," Suicune answered. "The Essence can allow us to do so directly to you. For now, you must go."


	7. Chapter 5: Finding the Portal

Chapter 5: Finding the Portal

                Completely stripping himself of his equipment save for Diamond Blade, his trainer disguise, and his secret revival medicine, which was hidden completely under his shoulder, Kevin left the area of his forest and into the open. The travel would be lengthy, but he had to do so; Lugia even decreed that they should be stopped.

_                I promise, Lugia,_ Kevin thought to himself as he took off to the skies. _I will stop these men and recover any hybrids or Pokémon. And for the people… I promise they will pay for Jelza's kidnapping._

                I'm almost positive that last one is more of a promise to yourself than to others, Duo-Cevan said, curiosity hanging in his words.

                _I suppose you could say that,_ Kevin answered. _However, you have got to understand… I broke down when I first was changed into my form. She may be more than that if she's turned into one. And if there's anyone in this world that can give them a lesson to never forget, it would definitely be me._

                Have you ever considered what their motives are, Kevin? Duo-Cevan asked.

                _As far as I can determine, they have no feeling for others or the creatures of this world,_ Kevin declared. He gave a slight growl. _And kidnapping people from public is so low that I could—_

                Don't forget, Duo-Cevan interrupted, that we no longer have the Three here to stop our temper. They don't know how much stronger Dark Cevan has gotten to harness our rage and use it to transform us, so we should keep it to a minimum.

                _You're right,_ Kevin agreed. A third form inside him, Dark Cevan was dangerously powerful, as he had enough energy to completely level a city to its foundations, leaving nothing behind, and still have enough to fight off a full Pokémon team. The Curse had created a bond to Kevin, making it impossible to remove.

                Kevin's Pokédex began vibrating. He flipped it open. "Yes?" he answered, not sure of whether it was Lance or Warles anymore.

                "Hey there, Kevin," Warles answered. "Are you heading to Cinnabar Island yet?"

                "Just began flying there, Warles," Kevin replied. "I'm assuming that you know the layout of the mansion?"

                "Assuming that they didn't change it from its original blueprints, yeah, I know it from every corner," Warles answered. "However, I have to tell you something: I can help you find your way through the mansion, but once you're through the portal, I won't be able to contact you. In fact, you won't even be able to contact Lance."

                "Is it because of the fact I'll be in a different world?" Kevin asked.

                "Yes," Warles said, nodding. "By the way, I did some scouting ahead of you, and they will notice you if you fly in from above. If there's one thing that will help you against their technology, it will be the benefit of surprise. They don't seem to expect people to come in from below the sea, so if you can find some way to breathe underwater, then they will have no way to detect you."

                "What about when I get on the shoreline?" Kevin asked. "Won't they detect me then?"

                "That's why you'll have the benefit of surprise," Warles explained. "They are idiots and don't seem to expect anyone to get past a certain point. Once you're on the west shore of Cinnabar, you will have no problem getting to the mansion. That's when I want you to call me for info on the building. Which reminds me…  I have something that I can transfer to your Pokégear that can help you remain stealthy inside the building."

                "Well, send it over," Kevin said. "Just make sure it's quick; I'm already over Viridian City."

                Warles hit a few buttons on the computer he was calling from, and Kevin noticed a red bar growing longer at the bottom of his screen. A minute later, the monitor flickered for a moment and returned to normal. Warles looked back up to Kevin. Hey there, can you still hear me? he said.

                Kevin nearly pulled the Pokégear away from him. "What the… How can you do that?" he asked. He heard Warles, but it was almost like telepathy.

                Don't try to speak to your Pokégear, Warles informed. I won't be able to hear you. The 'something' I transferred turned your voice transfer to synthesized telepathy. I can speak to you normally, but instead you hear it as telepathy, and you can speak to it through your mind, as if you were communicating to your other mind.

                _How the heck did you manage to make something like this be transferable?_ Kevin asked, catching on to the change.

                I'm a scientist, if you forgot, Warles reminded. Anyway, this may prove strange at first, but you will find it highly useful inside the mansion when you have to remain as quiet as you can.

                _Ok, thanks, I'll land at Pallet Town and see if I can get something to help me breathe underwater,_ Kevin said. He then cut the signal and called Lance again. After a short waiting time, Lance's secretary picked up. Kevin gave the code and was immediately transferred to Lance.

                Hey Kevin, Lance answered as soon as he was connected. So how's Jelza feeling?

                _Either she's in a disappearing mood or, to be blunt, kidnapped,_ Kevin replied back.

                Kidnapped?!? Who would do such a thing? Lance asked in shock.

                _Remember my mentioning of Ursaring disappearing off Mt. Silver?_ Kevin reminded. _It's those same guys. Apparently, they seem to have acquired a form of technology that we do not hold. As of now, I'm traveling to Cinnabar Island, as my friend informs me that they have established some form of outpost._

                I see… Lance said solemnly. How soon do you think you'll be back?

                _As far as I can tell, Lance, don't expect me for a week,_ he said. _That's probably the maximum amount of time I'll be gone, assuming that time there is the same as here._

                Please don't tell me this is going to be like that mission for the all-powerful Pokémon, Lance pleaded. We've been friends for too long, and I don't want you disappearing on me again!

                _I can't promise anything, Lance,_ Kevin said. _All I can be sure of is that whoever it is that is taking people from our world, they will pay for taking my student. However, could you promise me something?_

                Sure, Lance said, curious.

                _If I disappear again after this incident, it will most likely be that I will never return again,_ Kevin said in a sad tone. _If that's the case, you are to gather Jelza's belongings and adopt my Pokémon to your 'family.' Treat them as I would. Can you promise me that, if it comes to it?_

                Lance nodded on the monitor. If it is to be my friend's final wish, then I promise, he confirmed. Though if you should disappear and never come back, I will not let our trust fade.

                _Thank you, Lance,_ Kevin said, smiling. He was glad that he no longer had to wear the trainer suit in a situation like this. He then looked up from the monitor for a moment as he began approaching Pallet Town. _Well, this is where I leave. Farewell, Lance._

                Farewell, Kevin. Lance replied. And good luck.

                The call ended, and he landed at the town. Several people became quickly aware of his presence, and got out of his way as he walked toward the shore. Curious as to what he was doing, they began to form as an audience.

                Seems like we're getting a crowd, Duo-Cevan remarked.

                Kevin ignored the remark. _We gotta find a way to travel underwater somehow,_ Kevin stated. _However, using our conversion/conversion2 maneuver won't work. We need to have a pure transformation._

                We could use transform, Duo-Cevan suggested. Unfortunately, we need to see a water Pokémon in order to turn into one.

                Kevin turned to the crowd. They edged back a little from his attention. "I need to swim underwater from here to Cinnabar," he announced. "Do any of you have a Magikarp or Seaking on hand?"

                The crowd looked at each other for a while before turning back to him and shaking their heads. A girl from the audience stepped forward. "I have one at Prof. Oak's lab. I could quickly grab it and—"

                "Too long," Kevin remarked, interrupting her. "I must make haste to the island. I'll have to try another method."

                The audience once again began talking among themselves as Kevin turned back to the shore. _I think it's time that we use our water essence in a serious matter, Duo-Cevan,_ Kevin said.

                Hey, don't look at me! Duo-Cevan remarked. They gave you the essences, not me. You'll have to figure out how to use it yourself!

                Duo-Cevan was right. Kevin had, after all, made the blade when he experimented with the essences. _Water Essence,_ Kevin thought, _don't fail me now!_ He then concentrated on what he was hoping would happen and immediately took a plunge off into the water, swimming out into deeper areas.

                It worked. Kevin managed to harness the water around him to absorb enough oxygen that he needed, as well as keep the water from entering his mouth as he opened it. This way, he could not only breathe out when the oxygen in his lungs was becoming used up, but also breathe in fresh air as if he were wearing scuba gear and not have to worry about breathing in water. In addition to that, the water seemed to act like a compass around him, telling whether he was heading toward the island or not.

                You're acting like you've used this before, Duo-Cevan commented.

                _It's strange,_ Kevin replied, curious even to himself. _It almost feels like it's been a part of me, no matter how far back I think. I even have the knowledge as to how to use the other Essences, as well._

                Probably how the Essences work, Duo-Cevan suggested. No matter, however. You be the guide, I'll swim to the island.

                However, Duo-Cevan had relatively little effort used on his part. Kevin seemed to know every underwater current that was occurring, and so used it for his advantage to move in a concentrated direction while he wondered how he would go about rescuing the hybrids. _Perhaps their technology in holding the hybrids is the same as Warles's,_ he thought.

                He began to wonder more when the Essence made him aware of the decreasing depth of the water. Currently being able to look fifty meters ahead of him, he quickly saw the sloping land of Cinnabar. Though the island itself seemed more like a column out of the water, the volcano's lava had run so much that it now gave the effect of an extremely large shield volcano.

                How soon do you recall Warles wanted us to get out of the water before the shore? Duo-Cevan asked.

                _I think he wanted us to get out the moment the land broke the surface,_ Kevin answered. He looked down at the Pokégear on his wrist. _I'm just glad this thing's waterproof, open or closed._

                Kevin got as close to the island as he could underwater. Finally, it reached a point where Kevin could no longer stay in the water without some part of him exposed in the air. Standing up on the shore, his memory flooded his mind as he recalled the deserted island. Ever since the volcano incident, the lava heat was so intense that it completely scarred the island. Broken branches and shards of rock were strewn about on the hardened path that destruction had run across. Even after the volcano, Kevin could still see some rocks that seemed to burn with an internal glow. The landscape itself, though the sky seemed perfect enough, was sand, rock, and char as far as he could see.

_                Phew,_ Kevin thought, shaking off the same feeling every time he saw this place. _Never thought I would be coming back here for anything other than to inhabit the island with life again. Nothing seems to agree that the time will come again._

                Kevin quickly dialed Warles's number on his pokedex and waited for him to pick up. After two rings, Warles finally answered. Yes? Warles answered as he picked up. Kevin, I presume?

                _Right again, as ever, Warles,_ Kevin nodded as the monitor flickered on. _I just crawled on the island on the west shore, as you said. Any suggestions?_

                Well, if my assumption is correct, there's literally nothing that you can hide behind on the island, Warles stated. If it's possible, you'll have to use the landscape itself to hide on. I must suggest that you use your trainer suit when approaching the mansion. The char and rock should be enough to hide you when you lie low as someone glances your way.

                _Indeed,_ Kevin said, looking at the ground. _So onto the mansion. How should I hide myself when I'm getting in the building?_

                Well, since they only expect those who they detect, the guards won't stand around outside forever, Warles declared. It's almost certain they only wander around once. Try getting in position when someone's coming.

                _I'll try,_ Kevin said. _Well, time to move. I'll call you later—_

                Hang on, Warles said. I'll disconnect. Leave your Pokégear open in case I should contact you, or if you should activate it with telepathy. I'll have only voice connection on in later calls until you're through the portal, so the light from the gear won't reveal your location.

                Kevin was about to say more, but then the monitor flickered off. He then put on his trainer disguise and made his way toward the location of the rebuilt mansion. Though he could not see it, he already assumed that it would be in the exact location of where the previous one was before the volcano leveled it.

                Not only did he find the mansion, but he also found that it looked exactly like the one before Mewtwo destroyed it. However, he could somehow tell that it had been rebuilt with new materials. Regardless, he knew what he had to do. He did a low crawl toward the building, making sure to scan the area of guards. He didn't see anyone, but to be safe he waited for a minute, motionless on the ground.

                It wasn't until after the minute passed that he watched a strangely dressed man walk around to the back of the mansion. The man was dressed in a dark blue suit with black stripes running down the arms and legs. He was also wearing a loose-fitting dark blue hat that had a visor across his face. Kevin thought he was unarmed until he noticed the green device strapped to the bottom of his arm, which was hidden until the man had gone past the midpoint of the mansion. He couldn't make any more of it, other than it had several different lights about it, a nozzle to depict a gun, and a handle, which the man gripped on to, holding his index finger out as if he were pointing.

                _Well, that certainly confirms it,_ Kevin said, observing the gun. _Nobody dresses like that even if they were guards, and that 'weapon' is nothing I have ever seen._

                Maybe we should ask Warles about it, Duo-Cevan suggested. After all, it seems that he knows a lot about abnormal situations.

                Kevin suddenly watched the guard's attention swivel toward his direction. His blood seemed to nearly freeze. _Did he see me move?_ He wondered. The guard then turned, and moving as quietly and slowly as possible, he turned his head and observed a Slugma moving slowly across the landscape. Wondering how or why a Slugma existed on this island, he didn't watch long before the guard pushed a button on the handle of the device, causing a second section to stretch over the hand, just opposite of the other end, which now stuck out past his index finger. He seemed to test the device with his finger, and then approached the Pokémon cautiously.

                The guard made a small motion that Kevin easily noticed as something to activate something camouflaged with the black stripes. "Guard Alpha to outpost," he spoke. "We seem to have more Fire oozes coming our way. The volcano must not be as dormant as we thought."

                "Understood, Guard Alpha," A radio blurted out, loud enough that Kevin could hear it as if someone else were speaking. "Proceed to plan B. Capture the first one you see and disintegrate the rest. We will have to perform some studies about them."

_                Warles was right,_ Kevin thought as the man walked closer to the now angered Slugma. It was sensing danger from this man and was preparing to attack. _These guys don't expect anyone else to get past a certain point. Hard to believe, though, that Slugma are giving these guys problems._

                The Slugma struck out at the guard then with Flamethrower. The guard anticipated the attack and dove down to the ground, rolling to get within distance of the device. Kevin knew what he would do next. The guard stuck his device in the face of the Slugma and pulled in his index finger as tight as it would go on the handle. A burst of electricity, seeming to pack a thunder in a smaller size, shot out and wrapped the Slugma in it, knocking the Pokémon out.

_                A 'weapon' that not only seems to be used for something deadlier, but also knocks out their targets,_ Kevin wondered in amazement, as the guard seemed to pick up as much of the fire Pokémon as he dared without getting it in his face. _That must be how they got the Ursaring._

                As soon as the guard left and turned the corner, Kevin sprinted toward the back of the mansion. Daring to glance in a window, he saw something that caught his eye.

                Two men were standing beside two metal columns that curved toward each other at the top. Between the two columns, there was a mass of colors shifting in what appeared to be an opening. Even though he was viewing it from an angle, he immediately recognized what it was.

                He saw the portal. Warles's information had been confirmed.


	8. Chapter 6: The Brains of the Outfit

Chapter 6: The Brains of the Outfit

                _Dangit!_ Kevin thought as he made his way to the front of the mansion, giving a low growl. _When I get my hands on Warles, he's going to explain everything that allows him to figure out this stuff!_

                Keep your temper, Duo-Cevan reminded. Just focus on the task at hand. A master at sneaking about has to keep his mind clear!

                _Darn you, Duo-Cevan,_ Kevin muttered, a little frustrated that Duo-Cevan had read his mind. _Must you interrupt everything I think?_

                I didn't until now, Duo-Cevan pointed out. I'm trying to keep my calm so our anger doesn't revive what we dread the most to become. I don't want your anger to fill my mind.

                Kevin realized what Duo-Cevan was talking about. He calmed down. _Sorry, Duo-Cevan,_ he said finally, peeking around to the front door. _It just that Warles frustrates me sometimes._

                Yeah, I understand, Duo-Cevan said, giving a telepathic nod. However, I'm wondering now how we can get to the portal without raising an alarm.

                _Maybe the better question would be, 'how many guards are we dealing with?'_ Kevin corrected. _There's probably more scientists than guards, assuming Warles is correct that they don't expect surprises._

                Hey Kevin, Warles's voice went on as the Pokégear picked up. What's your status now?

                _Just to the west of the entrance,_ Kevin explained. _A guard I watched knocked out a Slugma without even battling it. Apparently, they've been having a problem with them._

                Well, what did you expect with a volcano? Warles said. Anyway, don't try entering the front door. I know of a secret entrance from the rooftops to the first floor.

                _Can you explain why such a secret passage exists?_ Kevin asked.

                Not now, Warles said, urging Kevin to go on. Just fly onto the roof and look for a broken tile next to a fan.

                Kevin took the advice and flew up onto the rooftop. Spotting two fans, Kevin went around them, checking for cracks. Sure enough, a broken slab of concrete rested in place, almost wedged between the rest of the ceiling. Kevin managed to get it out without much noise.

                _Well, I found it,_ Kevin said, looking into the hole. _Where does it lead?_

                It goes into the janitor's closet in a hallway of the first floor, Warles explained as Kevin climbed down. It was there for officers to intercept those who attempted to get out of the mansion by the roof. It's usually a one-way entry, but with fingers such as yours, there should be no problem pulling it out.

                _So I figured,_ Kevin said, glancing at his hand. He had been through many battles and operations with them, using the blades on his fingers for not only fighting with devastating slashes, but also for picking locks and such. The lock picking was mostly to get in areas that were usually underground bases for criminal use, but he had also used it to get in a Pokémon center when it was locked, mostly to find someone.

                Kevin's foot hit a trap door below him. Using Psychic to act as a cushion so it wouldn't smack against anything, he kicked it open softly and dropped into the closet, catching his foot in a bucket. _Smooth,_ Kevin thought as he pulled it off and put it aside. He then turned his thoughts to Warles. _Okay, I'm in the building now… how do I tell if someone's in the hallway?_

                Check the hanger with supplies dangling from it, Warles explained. Is the pole of the hanger leading to the ground?

                Kevin checked. _Yes, it's as you describe,_ he confirmed.

                Okay then, Warles continued, The supplies will swing when someone is even remotely in the same hallway. It's sort of a design flaw, but it was rather entertaining when I watched it while I was bored. Warles paused for a moment. Come to think of it, I think I was the only one who noticed that.

                Kevin watched the supplies with the light that poured in from the hole above him. They were completely motionless. Not even his landing with the ground caused motion, which was a good sign, if what Warles was saying was true. Testing the hanging supplies, he gave what would be an average human step. They began moving, just as they were described.

                Kevin grinned. _Hey, you're right,_ he said to Warles, chuckling in his mind. _That is kind of entertaining._

                Wasting no further time, Kevin pulled out of the closet and glanced around. Remembering where he saw the portal, he took the directions to Warles. _Warles, I saw the portal in the northwest end of the mansion. From the closet, where do I go?_

                Third door to the right from the closet, Warles explained. Multiple doors can actually lead to the same room, but that one is most likely a door to not be seen opened or closed from within the room.

                _Strange,_ Kevin said, mostly to himself as he closed the janitor closet and went straight for it.

                However, he wasn't within arm's reach before the door just behind him opened up. _Crud!_ Kevin thought. _Got to hide! He frantically looked around in the white corridor. Nothing would work to camouflage him in here. __But where?!?… He wondered again._

                The scientist was either blind or ignorant of his surroundings when he walked down the direction where Kevin was headed. In a panic, he dove behind the door that opened and moved with it when the scientist shut it in a yawn. Getting behind the scientist, the man then walked down the hallway and turned the corner, Kevin a few paces to the man's back to stay out of his side view, and when the man began down past the corner, Kevin went back to the door where he was originally headed to.

                What's the matter? Warles asked, confused of the silence.

                _I had to quickly hide in a white hallway, Kevin explained as he opened the door and ducked inside, hiding behind a wall from the far end of the room. __You were right about them not expecting anyone to get past a certain point… the scientist I managed to evade was completely blind of his surroundings. However, the next problem I have is getting past a couple of guards guarding a portal._

                Leave that for me, Warles said. I'll provide a false alarm of a traveler seeming to go towards the island, but then headed for somewhere else. If my assumption is correct, they'll summon all their guards out to keep a watch on the shore, which should let you pass.

                _You sure this will work? Kevin asked._

                I'm 95 percent sure, Warles answered. And since I can't communicate to you when you step into the portal, I'm saying this now: Good luck. I'll talk to you again when you're back through.

_                Hmph, Kevin thought as the connection ended. __I don't know how you do it, but I bet you're right again, Warles. If you're such a good spy, you should be the one here!_

                Kevin waited for what seemed to be an hour to him. Surprised and bored as he was, he remained quiet. The guards never seemed to move from their duties, and never talked, either. It was almost as if they were robots. _Amazing how two guys can manage to stay so quiet, Kevin wondered._

                Finally, Kevin heard their radio go off. "Attention, all guards," it shouted. "A confirmed rider and creature have gone past long range scanners. Until scanners are switched to immediate proximity and subjects are being monitored, all guards are to report to outside of mansion!"

                One of the guards gave out a sigh. "Finally!" the first one said in an enthusiastic tone. "Guard duty isn't bad, but there's just nothing to do!"

                "Just remember what your job is, soldier!" the second one barked. "You didn't join this company for adventure, you joined it for a job. You don't get paid to slack off, after all."

                "Yeah, yeah, I know, Mr. Drill Sergeant," the first one said back, going out a door that was closer to them than Kevin.

_                No wonder why they didn't talk, Kevin thought. He remained behind the wall until after they left, then turned to face the portal._

                Now that he was facing it directly, he realized that there was more to the metal frame around the portal. On the ground where the metal columns stood, a bridge with a low guardrail seemed to go out into the swirling colors. Directly across the bridge, Kevin could see another opening, where it ended.

                Kind of reminds you of Celebi, doesn't it? Duo-Cevan said as they stared.

                _Almost, Kevin thought back as he stepped through the opening. It was almost like stepping through a doorway to some sort of warp dimension._

                Walking slowly at first to the opening across the metal bridge, Kevin took some time to look around. Sure, there were plenty of colors moving about, but there was also 'holes' into other worlds, as well. Looking in one, he saw what appeared to be a Stantler, but otherwise had no relation to the Pokémon. Through a second hole, he saw what appeared to look like a car of sorts, but had wings at the back and no wheels, and moved along a track that Kevin thought to be perilous to race on with such vehicles.

                Come on, Kevin! Duo-Cevan urged. We've got to get moving before someone sees us here!

                _Yeah, you're right, Kevin agreed. He began to sprint to the other end._

                He suddenly realized then that the area he was in was as dangerous as the mission itself. The moment both of his feet were off the ground, he found himself drifting up and sideways from the bridge.

                _What the…!! Kevin exclaimed. __We're being pulled?_

                I believe it's this dimension! Duo-Cevan said. There is no definite direction, so when our feet left the bridge, we have no other guide to hold onto!

                _Quick! Kevin shouted, getting into action before he drifted any further. __Shoot out a vine whip and have it wrap onto that guardrail on the bridge!_

                Kevin reached out his hand and fired a vine whip out to the railing on the bridge. He could use it as any other whip, but he could also use vine whip as a projectile weapon that was guided until it reached its limit. His aim was accurate, and managed to have it wrap tightly on the rail. No sooner did he do that, though, when he suddenly fell downward from the bridge and was dangling on the rail by his vine whip, holding on for dear life.

                Man, Duo-Cevan grunted as he worked his way up the vine, Talk about giving this vine whip a workout!

                _Strange, Kevin thought as Duo-Cevan pulled them back onto the bridge. __It just occurred to me that we could still use vine whip here._

                Maybe what they told us about not being able to use other skills was just a theory? Duo-Cevan wondered.

                _We'll have to test when we get there, Kevin sighed. __As for now, if we want to move fast, we'll have to do a spider crawl._

                Duo-Cevan agreed, and together they performed a rapid crawl, always keeping a hand or foot on the ground, yet still going fast enough that they arrived in only a few minutes. Stepping out of the warped dimension, Kevin and Duo-Cevan suddenly felt like they had been drained, as if they had their strength taken away from them.

                _That was odd, Kevin said. He then thought of something else. __Hey, can we still do vine whip?_

                Nope, Duo-Cevan confirmed. He had already attempted to grow the vines from his wrist, but to no avail. Looks like it's down to you when it comes to using the special abilities.

                Kevin quickly glanced around at his new environment. Black, metallic walls lined the area he was in, which he guessed to be another building. Several lights, which lit the area but not the walls, were strewn on the ceiling, and the hum of electricity could be heard. A corridor went off to the left and right of the portal, and with the exception of his shadow on the ground, no one was to be seen.

                It wasn't until after he made the observation of no guards that he suddenly heard a noise off to the left corridor. Kevin knew exactly what to do.

_                Time to hide! He quickly thought, throwing on his trainer disguise and dashing against a wall._

                The noise, which was several footsteps, got closer, and soon two men, dressed in bright green and pink suits, walked past Kevin's position. He couldn't even begin to guess what they were. They stopped in the middle of the room, just in front of the portal.

                "I must say," the first man said, "that this has to be the best world we have come across."

                "Indeed," the second replied. "The creatures seem to have an intelligence of their own. If we weren't in this huge competition to create the perfect creature for our world, I would actually take the time to study such creatures and how they exist."

                "Come now, Zeph," the first suddenly said, giving him a glance. "Certainly the Company means more to you than those creatures!"

                "Well, yes," the second, Zeph, sighed. "However, if my creature turns out to be a misfit, then I'll probably just go there on an extended vacation. I grow tired of this silly competition, Iack."

                "Don't force me to report you, Zeph," Iack suddenly shot. "You remember the last guy who tried to escape to another world."

                "Yes, yes, I know," Zeph said, sighing again. His glance suddenly moved towards Kevin's direction. Though the man did not see Kevin, Kevin nearly thought that the glance was realizing there was an intruder. However, Kevin remained calm.

                The conversation continued for a moment longer, the gaze remaining. Suddenly, Kevin heard something that nearly made him move. He was glad that the walls didn't reflect light.

                Kevin! A voice said to him. Can you hear us?

                _Suicune!! Kevin said, nearly swallowing his calm state. His thoughts seemed to be directed toward the Essence. __Is that you? How can you contact me when I'm in a completely different world??_

                We are using the Essences within you to stay in contact, another voice, Entei, answered. As long as you are within a world, we can communicate with you.

                _Yeah, well, I'm kind of hiding at the moment, keeping still under a guy's gaze, Kevin growled. __If you didn't mind, I'm trying to concentrate on hiding myself against the wall!_

                Very well, we will communicate with you later, Raikou remarked. You know how to contact us now when you wish. Remember it. At that, the Call ended.

                "Well, why don't we go check on our subjects?" a third man said, entering the room.

                The other two, who had just finished their conversation, turned toward the third man. "Sure," they said. The third man was also dressed the same as them, and as they walked down the other corridor, Kevin quickly pursued in the shadows.

_                Company? Creatures? Subjects? Kevin thought as he followed the men in secret. __I'll have to get answers somehow._

                Soon, after heading down an alternate corridor, the men came across a door, which resembled mostly a blue panel in the black walls. The door slid upward into the wall, and the men proceeded through, Kevin managing to slip under before it went down. Finding a decent corner away from any lighting, Kevin stared about the room. The men then continued to a wall where several tanks were lined up, similar to the one he was held in. Pressing a single button on them, the men watched as the metal covers of the tanks slid open.

                The sight nearly horrified Kevin. The three tanks contained men, but highly warped in some cases. One man's head had completely been transformed to a narrow crest, his chest going to a point behind his legs, and having blades on his wrists, which Kevin quickly identified as those similar to a Kabutops. The second man had a large silver circle across his chest, and his hands, head, and feet were disfigured to an Ursaring. The third, and most frightening of all, had large ears, yellow and black hands and feet, and his face held two spots on them. He also had a long tail that held a yellow lightning bolt at the very end. Kevin identified him to be a Raichu.

                Zeph looked at his Kabutops man. "Hmm… I don't think mine is going to work for the best creature," He determined. "How about yours, guys?"

                The others shook their head. "I just don't think that we're getting this right," Iack sighed.

                Kevin watched the panel slide open. "Are you sure? Maybe you're just not giving it enough effort," someone said, stepping through and approaching the men.

                "Mr. Eralch!" the three said in unison. "We… we were not expecting you…"

                "As is with everyone else whom I approach," Mr. Eralch said calmly. "And more lucky are those who are actually working when I do come. However, do not fret. We do not just create creatures just to best others. We create them because we need them. Do _not forget that. Even if yours is not the best at this annual competition, it will still be a useful friend and servant."_

_                Servant?!? Kevin growled. He then realized that this guy was the main man of the so-called "Company."_

                "Which reminds me," Mr. Eralch continued, "where is Naria? That girl has been eluding me ever since this competition began." Kevin detected a note of disgust when he mentioned the name.

                "I've seen her," Zeph said, nodding. "She's been mostly hanging around the labs. It almost looks like she's just doing nothing to help us."

                "Daughter of a misfit!" Mr. Eralch growled, sounding none too happy. "And we still pay her?!?"

                "Apparently so," the third man sighed. "She might be in there now. It sounded like she was doing something 'else' because she wouldn't even let us in to get some bio-wrap."

                "I've got to get to the bottom of this!" Mr. Eralch shouted, storming out the door.

                Kevin followed right behind the man, managing not to get spotted by the others. A single thought came to his mind as he followed the angered man down the corridor. _No, he was thinking. ****__I__ have to get to the bottom of this._


	9. Chapter 7: Teacher and Student United

Chapter 7: Teacher and Student United

                The corridors seemed more like a maze than an actual building. The fact that the darkened walls reflected no light also made it a nuisance to pay attention where Mr. Eralch was walking. Kevin still managed to stay a few paces behind, using a type of walk that made him invisible to hearing. Meanwhile, Kevin was watching all the doors they passed to remember the path back to the tanks. _The other hybrids have to be in there, he thought determined, remembering the other tanks that shielded his view to them._

                Finally, Mr. Eralch stopped at a door and slammed his fist against it. A voice shouted through it. "The door is locked, so don't bother coming in!" A female voice said.

                 "You haven't shown me any progress since we found this new world, Naria!" Mr Eralch shouted back angrily. "Unlock the door this instant or we'll force it open and use _you for a test subject!"_

                 "Mr. Eralch?" the voice said back. "Who said I was in here?"

                 "That's for me to know," he said gruffly. "Now open the door _this instant!!"_

                 "O-okay," she stammered. The door slid open after a few seconds and Mr. Eralch walked in, Kevin following close behind.

                Kevin glanced around at his new surroundings. The walls were still their black sheen, but the room seemed to have many beds and drawers that seemed to hold medical supplies on them. It occurred to Kevin that their "lab" might actually be their hospital area. In a far corner, a woman dressed in colors the same as the others he had seen stood next to a tank with a cloth quickly pulled over the chamber.

                Mr. Eralch looked at the tank, then at Naria. "What is this?" he asked. "Are you trying to hide how far you've gotten behind?"

                 "N-no," Naria stammered. "I just w-wanted to—"

                Mr. Eralch didn't even let her finish. Reaching forward and grabbing the cloth before she could react, he tore it down and revealed the creature inside. Kevin gasped quietly enough that the girl's shriek drowned out his noise.

                The creature startled Kevin. With a few exceptions such as smaller shoulders, the creature inside the tank was almost an exact replica of himself. It was almost as if he were staring at himself from outside of his body.

                Mr. Eralch stared at the creature, then at Naria. "What is this?" he barked. "Have you been stealing someone else's hybrid?"

                 "Absolutely not!" Naria shouted, stomping her foot. It was obvious she took that as an insult. "It took me nearly a month to perfect the cerebum formula enough that it would cause this transformation! While you guys thought I was delaying the event of being fired, I instead took the time to study creature and human compatibility!"

                Mr. Eralch looked over the creature. He thought for a moment. "This creature… it doesn't seem right… somehow." He looked over at Naria. "Show me your data on this!"

                Naria pulled off a laptop that was strapped to the top of the tank. "Here," she declared. "I can assure you that this is my work and not some copy you think it to be!"

                Mr. Eralch opened it and studied the data. Kevin studied the creature inside the tank, suspended in liquid and supplied oxygen through a mask. Something about the creature seemed to have a connection to him, but what, he couldn't figure out. It was almost as if he could recognize the person combined with the Scyther.

                However, Kevin's concentration was shattered by Mr. Eralch's outburst. "What in the rifts of dimension is all this junk?" he asked in anger. "Names for creatures? Study on some other hybrids?"

                 "I admit now that I had taken time to research this new world we discovered," Naria said. "But let me finish. The creatures in that world have some other form of intelligence. It's almost as if they can communicate with humans. In addition to that, I took some time to find names of some creatures of the world." She motioned her hand to the tank. "Apparently, the creature I combined the subject with is called a Scyther."

                 "Continue," Mr. Eralch said, Kevin detecting a low growl. "What's the study on other hybrids?"

                 "Well, while studying this new world, I happened to catch a glimpse of a 'scyther' that wandered into a village. However, it was unlike the original Scythers of its world. Disguising myself with the populace, I asked some questions and discovered that a scientist of his own world had created this one that I mimicked."

                 "And am I to believe that you took the data from this scientist for your own?" Mr. Eralch accused.

                 "No," Naria answered coldly. "Not only could I not get information leading to the scientist, but I also found that the hybrid remained because the original data was destroyed. So I had to work from scratch and figure out what the scientist found out."

                Kevin remained listening to the conversation while observing the Scyther creature. It suddenly occurred to him that the reason his attention was drawn toward the creature was because the subject was a girl. _Of course! He declared. __That's why the differences in our bodies!_

                 "So to be precise," Mr. Eralch said after Naria finished, "You think that our Cerebum chemical is a failure?"

                 "No, I'm just saying that what we were using was not fit for transforming the body properly," she declared. "But on the flip side, the hybrid's composure isn't perfect, either. Perhaps for disguising himself with his surroundings, but with the exception of his hands, he loses everything that appears human. I then decided to try it with a female to see if it would affect any differently—"

                Mr. Eralch made a low hum in his throat. Kevin detected that his anger was rising again. "So you decided to use a female for this?"

                 "Yes," Naria nodded. "However, I also had to find a way to get the Scyther. Those things moved way too fast for our bolters to hit it and knock it out. So I chose a girl that was hardly known by others and had a fondness of Scythers herself, or at least held possession of one."

                 "Wait, wait… you're saying you took a civilian girl?"

                Naria suddenly realized what he was saying. She looked at the ground. "I… I don't think so… I mean, I think it is, now that I am talking about it, but one can't be too sure…"

                 "You fool!" Mr. Eralch shouted. "You know the regulations of our company! Do you realize what the penalty is for not using our supplied human subjects? And using a civilian… you're an abomination to this world!"

                Naria gasped. "Please! Don't do this!" she pleaded. "I need the money… do you know how long it took me just to get this job?"

                 "No, and I don't care anymore," Mr. Eralch growled. He got off the bed, dropping the laptop on the ground and destroying it. "Cut the power to that tank. I want you out of this company!"

                 "But sir, if I cut the power, the subject will suffocate! I haven't even had time to use the last of the Cerebum to erase her memory of her previous life!" she argued.

                 "That's the point!" Mr. Eralch growled, his anger at full capacity. "I want that… that 'thing' dead and you out in one hour! If you even dare to keep it alive and remove it from here, not only will our company see you as a spy, but others will, as well. You will suffer a fate worse than those of our criminals!"

                At that, Mr. Eralch stormed out of the room, leaving Kevin, the creature, and the nearly crying Naria. Kevin looked at the laptop. _Well, so much for the formula to revert the hybrid back, he thought._

                Naria looked over to the tank. "Please… forgive me for what I did to you… I never meant to kill you," she pleaded with the creature.

                Kevin decided to take a chance. "Whether or not I consider the crime you did unforgivable, I'm willing to grant you a second chance," Kevin suddenly said.

                Naria's gaze shot up to Kevin's direction. "Who said that?" Naria said fiercely. "Are you a spy of another company?"

                 "Not even close," Kevin said, deactivating his human disguise. "Because of your kidnapping of my student, I managed to follow you back here."

                 "You're… you're the hybrid?" She said, startled at Kevin's appearance. "The hybrid of the new world we found? How did you manage to get here?"

                 "I discovered the outpost your so-called 'company' had established on our world," Kevin explained. "But now's not the time to explain. I came because I wanted to reclaim my student. The woman you thought was not known is actually appreciated by quite a bit of the populace."

                 "And you think I'll give my hybrid to you willingly after my boss made a statement like that?" Naria said, glaring. "I don't need to have you explain that you were probably listening to our whole conversation."

                 "His statement won't mean a thing if you decide to come with me to my world," Kevin bribed. "Though I consider your crime a great evil, I will give you a second chance. Since you consider our world so fantastic, I will find you a place among the populace of the world, so long as you help me here."

                 "How do I know that you won't turn your back once I help you with whatever you want here?" Naria asked suspiciously.

                 "You have my Loyalty. So long as you perform your end of the deal, I will perform mine. It is the way of the Champions of our world."

                Something clicked on in Naria's mind. "Very well then. What is it that you want?"

                 "I've been ordered by the 'creatures' of our world to reclaim all the hybrids that your company created from our world," Kevin declared. "Apparently, you have been trespassing."

                Naria gave a slight chuckle. "Sounds simple enough. After all, the creature I have created can perform the same things as you. If we have to fight, hopefully we can hold them off before they shut down the power to the portal."

                 "Fine," Kevin sighed. "Let's just get going. Don't bother with the Cerebum, because she needs the knowledge."

                Naria touched the glass of the tank, and some images appeared in it. Touching several of the images, several noises began going off inside the tank. The fluid inside the tank drained, and finally, the chamber opened, withdrawing the oxygen mask from the Scyther hybrid. Kevin waited, and a moment later he saw the hybrid's eyes flicker open.

                 "What… where am I?" the creature said, her voice almost a mixture of the Scyther and Jelza's. She cleared her throat and looked at Kevin. "Kevin? Is that you?"

                 "Yeah, it is, Jelza," Kevin said in a calm tone. "A teacher should never leave his student behind, and I finally found you."

                 "But… where am I?" Jelza asked again, almost in a dreamy tone.

                 "I'll answer that," Naria interrupted, looking into Jelza's eyes. "I made the mistake of thinking you not very well known and I kidnapped you for experimenting. My boss told me to… cut the power and kill you, but Kevin persuaded me otherwise."

                 "Kill me?!?" Jelza suddenly perked up into full consciousness. "What do you mean?"

                 "He didn't want you to… leave this place alive."

                 "Legends of the world, why not?" Jelza demanded, putting her hands on Naria's shoulders. It wasn't until then that Jelza suddenly was aware of her condition. She looked at her hands, then herself. "Wha… No! This can't be!"

                 "I know how you feel, Jelza," Kevin sighed. "However, I was so powerful no one could stop me."

                 "But I never wanted to be this!" Jelza wailed. "I was supposed to be a tutor, not a Pokémon! I don't want to be this!"

                 "I'm sorry!" Naria wept. "It's all my fault! I tried to create a hybrid and I ruin someone's life because of it. I can't even turn you back now!"

                 "Now, now, guys…" Kevin said, hoping no one was overhearing. "Look, Naria, you didn't know better, and Jelza, you were my student. It's almost inevitable that you would become like me."

                 "Maybe as a leader, but not a Pokémon!" Jelza shouted angrily at Kevin. "I can't go back to my tutoring like this!"

                 "What's going on—" Someone began as they walked into the lab. He froze as he saw Kevin and Jelza standing next to Naria. He then turned tail before anyone could react. "Sound the alarm! Two hybrids have escaped!"

                 "Dang!" Naria said, glancing toward the door before back to Kevin and Jelza. "Look you, Jelza, but you're going to have to shape up. Do you want to be a servant for the others in this building?"

                 "I don't want to be a servant for anyone!" Jelza said angrily. "I just want to be back to normal!"

                 "Then look," Naria explained. "I am ahead of your kind in technology. Just come back with Kevin and I to your world and I can probably find a way to revert you back to your human form. As for now, we've got to get the other hybrids. We don't have much time!"

                 "I'd rather that I were dead in this tank," Jelza said sadly, looking back at the chamber. She looked back at Kevin. "However, whatever world we're in, I can't go back. I'll help you, Kevin, but I can't go back."

                 "You are, whether you want to or not," Kevin said, pulling Jelza by the arm. "I promised those that you taught you would get back safely. Now let's go!"


	10. Chapter 8: A Dark Secret Revealed

Chapter 8: A Dark Secret Revealed

            The three of them made a frantic dash for the other hybrids Kevin saw. To anyone that was watching, it looked almost as if he were dragging both of them unwillingly, so they would think he was the criminal. It wasn't long until a red light suddenly began flashing brightly with a loud bell going off, not only making the area noisy, but also illuminating even the walls.

             "Man, your company certainly has a way of stirring up everyone," Kevin remarked, concentrating on the doors.

             "Well, it is a danger when a creature breaks free," Naria explained. "Usually when it happens, the creature hasn't had enough of his memory erased, so he attempts to exact vengeance upon the company. We have to destroy it in order to stop it because they become so powerful."

             "I see…"

            Kevin finally reached the number he was counting to. "This is the door!" he exclaimed, dashing into it. Thrusting himself into the door as powerfully as he could, he managed to knock it out of its frame and into the room.

             "What the…!" Zeph shouted, which Kevin recognized.

            Kevin took no time. Using the fire Essence, he filled the room with an overwhelming heat, protecting Naria, Jelza, and himself from it. The heat took literally the breath out of them and made them faint.

            Kevin decided it was time. _Raikou! Entei! Suicune! I need to talk to you now__! He shouted to the Essences within._

            We were beginning to wonder whether you would contact us again, Suicune said to Kevin. What is the emergency?

            _I recovered my tutor-in-training and gained the aid of a dishonored scientist, Kevin explained. __We're recovering some of the hybrids from the building we're in. However, we've been spotted and need to hurry. Can you give us an exact number of Pokémon they took?_

            Lugia said that there were six Pokémon taken from our world, Entei stated. There may be more, but if you must leave as soon as possible, retrieve those you can.

            Kevin quickly asked Naria how many hybrids had been created from his world. "Seven, including Jelza," she answered.

            _A lucky number, Kevin sighed, looking at the chambers. "All right, Naria, you know how to unlock these, therefore I want you to open them. Jelza, you remove up the view shields from the chambers and keep the other hybrids together. I'm going to talk as much sense as I can to them."_

            The plan was in motion. Kevin quickly pointed out how to withdraw the shields off the chambers, then went back to the first hybrid, the Kabutops one, who was now waking up from his sleep state.

             "Hey there," Kevin said. "You all right?"

            The Kabutops creature just looked at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

             "Name's Kevin," Kevin said, "and I'm busting you out of here."

             "Busting out?" the hybid wondered. He then looked around. "Well, that would explain the noise… someone spotted you?"

             "No time for that," Kevin stated. "The humans here, except for the woman with me, want to make you servants for them. I can offer you freedom. What do you say?"

             "From the lights and noises going off around here, I believe you," the hybrid answered. "Very well then, Kevin, I'll go with you."

             "You won't regret it," Kevin said. "By the way, you never told me your name yet."

             "That's because he doesn't have one," Naria shouted from the next chamber. "They are created without one, and then it's up to the person that wins them to their side to name them. They are very willing to receive one, but after that, their attitude changes to what they're made to act like."

             "Really?" Kevin said, looking at Naria. He looked back to the hybrid and thought for a moment. "All right then… your name will be Blade. Is that good?"

             "Blade?" the hybrid thought. "Hmm… I was thinking you would say Death, but Blade will do. Very well then, I will be known as such."

            The next hybrid Kevin went to appeared to be a perfect human. "What was combined with this man?" he asked Naria as she was working on the next chamber.

             "I believe he was combined with what you call a 'Ditto,'" Naria answered. "I saw the creature, and it appeared to be a pink blob."

             "That's Ditto, all right," Kevin said. He turned back to the awaking hybrid. "You conscious yet?"

             "I am indeed," the man replied. "You are the leader, I presume?"

             "Only in this escape," Kevin explained. "Listen, we don't have much time. The scientists who created you want to control you and the others here."

             "Then lead the way," the man declared. "Do you have a name for me?"

             "Mirmek is the best I can think of. Will that do?"

             "Mirmek it is, then," the man nodded. He went to join Blade to attempt a conversation.

             "Kevin!" Jelza suddenly shouted before Naria opened the third chamber. "Come here!"

             "Let me get this next one first," Kevin said back, looking at the Ursaring hybrid.

             "No, come look at this _NOW!!"_

                Kevin realized that Jelza was completely serious. He dashed over to her. "What is it you want me to see?" he asked, wondering why she had the shield closed.

            Opening the chamber as Kevin had shown her, she pointed in it. "Look at… what these… these… _monsters have done!!"_

            Kevin looked in the furthest chamber from the door, one he hadn't looked into yet. The creature was stunning and horrifying to see. His feet where white and thicker than a normal human, his arms and hands were flattened and looked more like white wings, he had a white tail that closely resembled a Legend Kevin remembered, and from where he was standing, it almost looked like he was looking at a smaller version of the very legend that struck fear into him during his first meeting.

            Naria dashed over to look at the creature, then at Kevin's stunned expression. "What's the matter?" she asked. "You act normal with the other hybrids, yet this one nearly seems to pale your own Scyther skin."

             "That's because this one is a recognized symbol of our world," Kevin answered, not looking away from the creature.

            Duo-Cevan finally decided to say something. How in the caverns of Whirlpool islands did they manage to get him?

            _I… don't know… Kevin stammered. Something then clicked in his mind, which reminded him of his orders. __Unless…_

            He began talking to the Three again. _Raikou! Entei! Suicune! he shouted. __I have just discovered a hybrid of Lugia! Did you know anything of this?_

            No… Suicune said. They actually altered him…

            _You did, didn't you? Kevin accused. __Why didn't you tell me? How did they manage it??_

            Lugia told us directly to not tell you that they managed to enter his cavern through a portal until you had discovered the Lesser or the hybrid, Raikou explained. Had you learned of it before, your temper might have transformed you before you even got close to your target.

            Indeed, Entei agreed. It would have also looked disgraceful to Lugia.

            _It would've looked disgraceful either way, but I guess you're right about the temper, Kevin sighed, putting his frustration away. __Either way, they've created the hybrid._

            Is the actual Lesser alive still?

            Kevin turned the question toward Naria. "Naria, do any of the Pokémon used for this process survive?"

            Naria shook her head. "Except for Jelza's Scyther, which I still hold on me, all the creatures used for the process are dead," she said sadly. "They either perish during the creation of the Cerebum, or after when what's left of the creature is destroyed by our weapons."

            Kevin felt like he was impaled with his own weapon, Diamond Blade. He relayed the information to the Three. _No, he said, nearly choking in his own telepathy. __It's dead… they're all dead. All that is left of the Pokémon are the hybrids._

                The Three were silent for a while. Finally Suicune answered. Then it is clear… They must be destroyed. The wrath of the Legends will not spare them.

             "Why are you so quiet?" Naria asked.

            Kevin looked at everyone who was awake at the moment. "Though I will spare Naria as she is innocent of this crime of defiling such a creature, the trespassers must be destroyed… _all of them. It is not my order, but the order of the Pokémon in our world."_

             "Can such a thing be done?" Naria asked.

             "Yes," Kevin said, nodding. "However, we first must concentrate on liberating the rest of these hybrids."

            After convincing an Ursaring, Raichu, and female Houndoom hybrid, as well as giving them names, Kevin approached the Lugia hybrid. No sooner did Naria get it open when the door burst open and several guards stormed in.

             "No!" Kevin shouted. "They found us!"

            The guards lined the wall the door was on, and Mr. Eralch walked through. He looked at all the hybrids, then at Naria. "Ahh, the little whelp," he remarked. "I never knew you would sink this low."

             "Not as low as you, you monster!" Kevin shouted, confronting the man but not getting too close. The guards seemed trigger finger enough with all the other freed hybrids.

             "Ahh… Naria's hybrid, I presume?" he wondered. "Would you be the girl that—"

             "If you listened to my voice, you should've been able to guess that I'm not a girl," Kevin shouted. "I followed your kind to this world, only to discover what kind of evil you really are!"

             "Evil?" Mr. Eralch said coolly. "Surely you don't mean that. You must understand that we are a people without creatures. The only way we can get pets of our own is by bringing them from other worlds!"

             "Perhaps," Kevin said coldly, "but your methods are brutal. You don't even care for my student, who you nearly killed by cutting her power! Your lack of respect for humans and beasts alike disgust me."

             "Hold your tongue, hybrid!" Mr. Eralch shot back. "You turned five of our six hybrids against us! You have no room to speak. You're fortunate enough that my own hybrid has not turned rogue on me, or I would have to destroy all of you!"

             "And yet you think I'll let either of you control me?"

            Both Kevin and Mr. Eralch turned to face the Lugia hybrid. Mr. Eralch spoke first. "Please, hybrid," he said, "that hurts. That's nothing you should say to someone who created you."

             "I'll say what I wish, human," the hybrid spoke. He turned toward Kevin. "You… you have permission to speak. Who are you that you would attempt to gain control of me?"

             "Not control, but friendship, ally," Kevin answered. "I am Kevin, hybrid of the Pokémon world. I came here to retrieve all hybrids from my world. You are one of them."

             "Nonsense!" Mr. Eralch shouted. "He sees you as no ally—"

             "Silence, human!" the hybrid spoke. "I gave you no such permission. Kevin will finish what he was saying."

             "As I was saying, I came to retrieve the hybrids from our world," Kevin repeated. "In addition, I came to retrieve a student of mine." Kevin motioned his hand toward Jelza. "Unfortunately, she suffered the same fate as I."

             "And I, as I can see," the Lugia hybrid said, looking at himself. "Though I cannot recall who I am or this 'human' part is with me, I know for myself that I was not this way."

             "Ahh, but it was for your benefit," Mr. Eralch persuaded. "The form is suited for you. You now excel in your skills!"

             "Suited for him??" Kevin shot at Mr. Eralch. "Not only do you take him from his own world, but you put him in something that reflects nothing of what he is?!?"

             "SILENCE!!!"

            Mr. Eralch and Kevin turned toward the hybrid. He glared at them both. "I have decided," he declared, "that whoever should grant me a name that I like more than the other, I shall join their side… not as a slave, but as a warrior."

            _Well, at least his attitude is still the same, Kevin thought. __He's still stubborn._

             "Agreed," Mr. Eralch said to the hybrid. "How about the name 'Zachiras?'"

             "And what do you decide, Kevin?" the hybrid asked.

            Kevin thought for a moment. "The name I have thought up is 'Laguna,'" he said finally.

             "Hmm…" the hybrid seemed to think for a few minutes before deciding. All the others were all silent, and for that time it seemed that the arguing between the two sides would cease forever.

            However, the hybrid pulled out of his thoughts. "It is decided," he finally said. "I have chosen my name. It will be Laguna."

             "Was my name not sufficient?" Mr. Eralch wondered out loud.

             "No," Laguna replied. "Your name was creative and indeed original. However, You seemed to know what to give me as soon as you agreed. It was only then proper for me to decide that you had intended something for me. Kevin, on the other hand, chose a name that lacked of a unique nature. He chose a name that triggered something that I cannot recall."

            _Yes!!! Kevin shouted in himself, hiding his emotions by remaining where he was in his stance._

             "So… I see how it is…" Mr. Eralch began. "It seems that you have something about you that resists the Cerebum." He turned away from Kevin and the rest of the hybrids as Kevin began sensing something dangerous. "It seems I have no choice now."

            _No… Kevin said. __He's going to have his guards destroy us all!_

            So it seems, Duo-Cevan replied. Unless we can distract them, none of us will get out alive.

            Kevin faced Mr. Eralch. "If you think you're going to destroy us all," he said fiercely, "You're not going to succeed."

             "Unless you resist," Mr. Eralch growled, "that will be my decision. You and the rest of the hybrids are going into those chambers!" He then turned back to Kevin, motioning his hand for some guards to come. "You two, shock these. The rest of you ready your devices and knock them cold if they try to escape."

             "Not unless I can help it!" Jelza said. She stepped up beside Kevin. "I still have a bone to pick with you boys for getting Kevin in this mess!"

            Kevin looked at Jelza. "What are you doing?" he asked.

            Jelza looked up at Kevin with her Scyther eyes, showing what he could only see as sorrow. "I'm sorry, Kevin," She said, nearly choking on the words. "I can't go back. I don't know what I would do while I was in this form, and with us knowing each other too well…"

             "I don't know what you're getting at, Jelza," Kevin asked.

             "Don't you get it?!?" She burst out. "I've always looked at you not because you were a hybrid and knew Pokémon, but because of the man that you are! You've been alive far longer than I have, and… It just wouldn't be right! You think I'm just your student, but it's actually your feelings toward me!"

            Kevin stepped back, shocked at the words. _Me? In love? Yeah right!! He thought. __My love for others died with my family's disappearance!_

             "I'm sorry, Kevin…" she said again, turning toward Mr. Eralch. "But I can't love you more than for what you are. I cannot go home!" Motioning for something from Naria, the scientist ran over and handed her a Pokédex. Suddenly she became fierce, revealing an anger that Kevin never thought she could show.

             "Mr. Eralch…" She began, even while the guards were approaching, "Laguna is made of a Pokémon that is sacred of our world. Do you want to know three others that are of our world?"

            _What the…!! Kevin said, stepping back again even after recovering from the previous shock._

             "Behold!" She shouted, holding up the Pokédex with a picture of all three legends in one snapshot. "Entei, Raikou, and—"

                 "Jelza! NO!!" Kevin shouted, realizing what she was doing. But it was too late. She couldn't even say Suicune's name before she buckled over and fell on her knees, supporting her upper half by her arms.

                Naria looked at Jelza, then at Kevin. "What's wrong with her?" she asked. "Do you know what's going on?"                

             "Yes," Kevin said. "She revealed the Three. The curse of madness is taking its toll."


	11. Chapter 9: Lost is Lost

Chapter 9: Lost is Lost

                How long has she had this? Duo-Cevan asked frantically.

                _Like I should know! Kevin answered.__She talked to me, but with something like that, you never want to tell anyone!_

                 "What is she doing?" Mr. Eralch asked. He had not heard what Kevin explained.

                Kevin looked at Mr. Eralch. "She's going mad," he said, stepping back at the approaching guards. "Assuming that her hybrid state affects the curse, she should appear to become evil and have a third conscious."

                As they watched, three blood-red stripes ran up her Scyther forehead. After further waiting, she finally stood up, and gave a cold look at the approaching guards. Her eyes weren't inverted in color as Kevin's eyes were when he was Dark Cevan, but were pure red, so much that Kevin could hardly tell where her iris was in her eyes.

                 "What the…??" The approaching guards began. They didn't get to finish as she performed a flip and mega kicked them both into the ceiling. They hung in it for a moment before they fell to the ground unconscious.

                 "Hahaha!" the insane Jelza laughed in mocking tones. "Do you think your men can stop me? I'll sooner make a new opening in your throat before I kill them!"

                 "We've got to get out of here," Kevin said to Naria. "If she becomes more powerful as you say, then we better leave before this whole place goes up in smoke!"

                 "You two! Stop her with the ray!" Mr. Eralch shouted. The two guards readied their devices and fired them at Jelza. However, she quickly dodged, and threw something in the midst of all the guards blocking the door. It immediately burst in a ball of fire, not only sending the guards flying in all directions but badly burning them. She then flew out.

                 "Impossible!" Mr. Eralch shouted. He then looked back at Kevin. "This is all _your fault!"_

                 "My fault?" Kevin replied. "Whose fault is it that they took a recognized creature from our own world and wrote their own destruction? I was ordered to destroy your company. However, I will do nothing to your company if you just let us go." He motioned toward the open door. "Besides, I believe that you may need to worry more about her than us now."

                Mr. Eralch looked at Kevin, then at the door. He then gave a growl. "Fine," he shouted, dashing out the door. "I never want to see your kind in here again!"

                Kevin gave a sigh of relief, and then turned toward the hybrids. "All right," he shouted. "We have very little time. We need to make like an Electrode and get out of this world!"

*                              *                              *

                Kevin, Naria, and the hybrids managed to trace back their steps toward the portal. However, the portal wasn't active. It took very little time to realize why, as they heard evil laughter coming from down another corridor.

                 "Beedrill nests!" Kevin said, looking around. "Jelza must've come down this way before us and cut the power!"

                 "More than that," Naria said, holding up a short cable that came out from one of the columns. "She cut the cable. We won't be able to give it power!"

                Kevin thought for a moment. "Wait!" he said. Focusing on the electric Essence, he fired a thunderbolt onto the columns and gave it a limit. It would be enough for him and the others with him to get through, but not anyone else. The portal opened and Kevin got down on his hands and feet. Quickly spitting a string shot to connect him and the others to each other, he stepped through the portal, fired a vine whip, and motioned for everyone to go through.

                 "What about yourself?" Naria asked.

                 "Hey, it's the leader's job to get everyone through safely!" Kevin answered.

                Once the last hybrid stepped through, Kevin began to follow behind, before turning back to the portal he stepped through. "Jelza…" he said to no one.

                 "Kevin, you're holding us back!" Laguna shouted.

                 "Sorry," Kevin shouted back. He turned toward his home portal and began running, making sure his vine whip was secure and keeping contact with the bridge.

                It wasn't until he was halfway before the bridge started shaking. Kevin looked up to Naria, who was already through the portal. "Naria!" he shouted. "The bridge is shaking! What's going on?"

                 "Jelza must be causing some serious damage over there," Naria answered. "It could be that her attacks is causing one end of the portal to be unstable!"

                Kevin pulled back his vine whip, then fired it and latched it to the railing closest to the portal. Kevin began a mad dash, as he and the Raichu hybrid, named Rikki, were still on the bridge.

                However, none of them were prepared for what happened next. As Naria watched, a ball of fire suddenly erupted from the opposite portal, which disappeared shortly after. The portal then faded, and the bridge literally shattered, fading into nothingness in the dimension. The string shot Kevin had made snapped in two, not only separating them from the others that were already in their home portal, but separating Kevin and Rikki.

                 "Aaahhh!!" Rikki and Kevin shouted as they began drifting in directions.

                 "Hang on!" Naria shouted. Reaching out her hands through the portal, she shot two cables from her wrists at the drifters. She managed to get around Rikki's leg, but Kevin was drifting away from them, and was too far for it to reach.

                Kevin quickly fired a vine whip back at the cable that was attempting to reach him. Even through the pulls of the strange dimension, he managed to get it wrapped around the cable and tightly hold on.

                 "Quick! The portal's closing!" the Ursaring hybrid, Arang, exclaimed. It seemed the entrance to the dimension was fading.

                 "Keep the cable around your leg, Rikki!" Naria shouted. She began pulling in the two as fast as possible.

                Rikki finally reached the entrance, and the others helped him in. Kevin, however, had no time as the portal collapsed and cut his vine whip where he held it.

             "No!!" everyone shouted. The Lost Trainer was lost once again.


	12. Chapter 10: Repairing the Portal

Chapter 10: Repairing the Portal

                 "What's going on in here?" a voice said. A man dressed in a white lab coat walked into the room and turned toward the hybrids.

                 "Great," Naria growled. "Now we have to deal with those who are still have this outpost. Get ready, guys… we're going to have to fight our way out!"

                 "Actually, they were dealt with a long time ago," the man replied. "I'm an insider of this world." He then looked around. "Where's Kevin?"

                Naria explained the situation. The man jumped backwards in shock. "What?!?" the man replied. "How did this happen? I launch an assault, only for my friend to disappear?"

                 "He really longed that his student came back with him," Naria said. "Because of that, he tarried on the bridge."

                 "Hmm… He must've had feelings for her," the man said in thought. "However, I must admit I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Warles, a friend of Kevin."

                 "I'm Naria, a scientist of another world," Naria replied. They shook hands. "Are you a scientist of this world?"

                 "Scientist, spy, Pokémon trainer… It doesn't matter anymore," Warles said, shrugging and shaking his head. "I just wear this most often because I like to look smart." He then scanned Naria's suit. "If you ask me, no offense, but the suit you're wearing is more like a fashion statement than a scientist."

                 "It was to depict what company I was working for," Naria explained. "But enough of my world. I'm through with it and plan to live here for the rest of my years."

                 "Sorry to interrupt your converstion," Rikki interrupted, motioning his hand toward the portal, "but we have to get Kevin from out of there. Do you know how long he can last?"

                 "It is in our theory that all worlds travel the same time, so if he was rendered unconscious, he should last a little longer," Naria explained. She examined the portal columns. "Unfortunately, these seem to be damaged. I didn't bring any tools, so unless we can find some that can suffice for repairs, there's no way we'll be able to get him out of there."

                 "We'll have to go back and get some, then," Warles said. "However, they won't believe me if Kevin isn't here, so it won't be free, and I have no way to pay for it."

                 "Does Kevin just have to be there, or does he have to give a code?" Mirmik suddenly asked.

                 "A code," Warles answered. "I know it because I've overheard his conversations."

                 "I see what you mean by it doesn't matter anymore," Naria remarked. Warles did a slight bow.

                 "So tell me the code," Mirmik said. "After all, with this hybrid form of mine, I can turn into almost anything I have seen perfectly, voice and all."

                 "A hybrid? Where are your other body features of the Pokémon?" Warles asked.

                 "I have none," Mirmik replied. "After all, I was created with some creature that resembled a blob, or so it is described to me."

                 "Ahh… a ditto hybrid, huh?" Warles said, mostly to himself. "Perfect then! We should have a good 'Kevin' mimic here."

*                              *                              *

                Warles helped everyone fly to Veridian City on his Pokémon he provided. As he flew there, he explained what Mirmik was to do. Once they got to their destination, Warles had no problem convincing Laguna to hide in the forest north of the town, but the others were a different matter.

                 "I want to help Kevin, too!" Blade insisted. "It is only right, since he helped me!"

                 "And I admire that, too," Warles said, "but now is not the time. Mirmik, Naria, and I must enter the town. Though Naria's suit will attract attention, 'Kevin' will attract even more. We don't need more than that."

                 "How do I act? I can mimic even that, if necessary," Mirmik asked.

                 "Kevin is usually calm and not responsive to those around him unless he feels like it," Warles explained. "However, if it's an emergency that involves something not in the area, he absolutely will not make contact with others unless they are the ones he is trying to get to. And remember, Kevin is stubborn, so _always stay in front!"_

                Once they were ready, Mirmik stepped out of the forest and walked toward the Pokécenter, Warles and Naria following behind. Indeed, Mirmik wasn't even in the town yet and already people were beginning to notice. Halfway from the entrance of town to the Pokécenter, half of the town was staring at each other with wide eyes, wondering what 'Kevin' was doing.

                Mirmik entered the Pokécenter with such fierce force that Nurse Joy nearly thought it would shatter. "Kevin!" Nurse Joy shouted. "You're back!!"

                 "Yes, but we have a predicament here," the disguised Mirmik replied. "I must speak with you and Officer Jenny concerning a delicate matter here, as soon as possible."

                Nurse Joy nodded. "I'll get her in here right away!" she declared. She then picked up the phone and contacted Officer Jenny.

                _So far, so good, Warles thought, glad that the building was empty at the moment. Mirmik glanced back momentarily and nodded, one of 'Kevin's' signals that everything will go well for them. Warles and Naria then went to seat themselves elsewhere._

                Officer Jenny arrived, a concerned expression on her face. "I'm here," she said, stepping up to the disguised Mirmik. "Did you want us to talk in a more isolated place? I'm sure that what you want to say should not be said around those two."

                 "They are actually the reason I'm here," the disguised Mirmik answered. "However, this is not the place to talk about it. Let us speak in the storage room."

                Making their way to the back of the building, the five of them headed into the storage area. Nurse Joy turned back to Kevin, the door shut. "Alright, now what is the problem?" she asked.

                Mirmik motioned his hand to Naria. "This woman here is Naria," he explained. "I pulled her from another world, as well as several hybrids. They used a portal to connect to our world, and I went in to rescue Pokémon that were already taken."

                 "The problem we have," Naria interrupted, "is that a hybrid is trapped in between worlds. I can fix the portal device that we used, but I need equipment to repair it."

                 "Umm…" Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny looked at each other. "Is this true, Kevin?" they asked.

                 "How many scientists do you know of that dress like this?" Mirmik asked in an irritated tone, motioning his hand at Naria. "How many officers wear this type of suit? How many people? None!"

                 "True," Officer Jenny said, nodding. She then tilted her head a bit. "What hybrid got left behind?"

                 "A friend of mine," Warles answered. "The very hybrid that you see before you."

                 "You mean that there's two of you, Kevin??" Jenny asked.

                 "Actually, I must confess," Mirmik said. "I'm actually a ditto hybrid, rescued by Kevin. Warles told us, both Naria and I, that we needed supplies to repair a portal and rescue Kevin, and that we couldn't do it unless we either had money or I went disguised as him."

                 "Kevin?" Joy asked. "Have you been brainwashed by these two?"

                Mirmik then transformed perfectly into Warles, then into Naria, and then into his original human form. Both Jenny and Joy looked shocked at Mirmik. After a minute, Joy was able to answer. "So what supplies do you need, exactly?"

*                              *                              *

                _It is nearly time, a man thought. __They are almost all here._

                A man rubbed the head of his Pikachu, who responded with a delighted, "_Chuuu…" He then looked about the area, encompassed by rocky walls. The area was large, so large that he was a speck of dust in the center. All about the hidden crater, Lugia, the Three, the legendary Birds, Ho-oh, Mewtwo, Mew, and Celebi were all in the area._

                My messenger has not returned yet… Could this be the reason you are delaying?

                 "More than that, Celebi," the man replied simply. His voice, though calm, sounded as cold as ice. "If necessary, I will go retrieve him."

                What? Lugia asked. Though the words were loud, the man showed no pain. Is this messenger of Celebi's more important than this gathering? Had I known we would tarry this long…

                The man said nothing. However, through his expression, his Pikachu knew his emotion on this. To the Pikachu, his trainer seemed to be missing something, but what he did not know.

                 "Let us continue with the gathering," the Greater Suicune urged the man. "The legends grow restless. We have all arrived and are awaiting—"

                 "We have not," the man stated. "One member is still missing."

                What member of this congregation is missing? Lugia asked impatiently. Ho-oh has come from hiding, the Three have ceased their wandering to approach this, and Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno have traveled far from their homes on the Orange Islands. Lugia stomped one foot into the ground of the area. Even Mewtwo, the legend that is a creation of humans is here! Who else must come to this?!?

                The man didn't respond. He began walking toward the entrance which he entered the area, named, 'Hidden Valley.' He didn't even look back when he spoke. "Leave if you wish. I will not hold you back. However, if you are not here when the last arrives, we will proceed without you."

                Lugia was half-minded to fly out of Hidden Valley then and there, but he resisted. He then looked down at Celebi, who was calm and seemed to be meditating in the air. You seem calm. What resides in your mind? he asked the faerie-like Legend.

                Celebi took his time to reply. So he knows… he said silently. My observer and I said naught and he knows who the last is.

                Ahh, yes, Lugia said thoughtfully, you see the flow of time. Therefore you know of the last member. What is his name?

            You will know when he arrives, Celebi remarked calmly.


	13. Chapter 11: Attack of the Wild Pokemon!

Chapter 11: Attack of the Wild Pokémon!

                 "All right," Naria said, looking at her equipment, "I think these will work for the repairs. Not like the recent tools made in my original world, but they should suffice."

                Warles looked at her. "How are you positive that these old things will work for something as advanced as your portals?" he asked.

                 "We've always made our equipment as such so older tools will still work," she explained, checking her inventory. "These tools aren't exact replicas, but they're close enough. It does mean, however, that it will take longer than usual."

                 "How long exactly?" Warles asked. "A friend of his has orders, and if he doesn't return in less than a week, then he must declare Kevin lost again."

                 "So I see our references to time is the same, as well," Naria commented. "I assume you use a passing of the light and dark as a day?"

                 "Well, the middle of night is the beginning of a new day," Warles confirmed. "How many days do you assume it will take?"

                 "Four days, at most," she explained. "If I had a beam welder, then I could cut that time by half, but no matter."

                 "Four days… that's barely in time for Kevin to call back." Warles then sighed, shaking his head slightly. "However, we'll have to get other supplies."

                He and the others were once again in the Viridian forest. It took a moment for them to find Laguna, as he was deeper in the trees and was invisible to the natural gaze to hide himself from "the populace of the city," as he referred it. Finally, Cerberus, the Houndoom hybrid, had to go and sniff him out, as she had been around Laguna long enough to know his scent. Reluctantly, Laguna was finally brought back to their group.

                 "All right," Warles began, "We need to split up. Blade, Laguna, and Naria will head back to the island to make the repairs. Mirmik, Arang, and I will go and retrieve food and other essentials to survive on Cinnabar for the time being."

                 "What about me?" Cerberus asked.

                Cerberus seemed more human than Houndoom. Though she had the tail and the noticeable 'ribs' under the shirt provided for her in the chamber, not much else was there. Warles shrugged. "Unless you can battle without flamethrower and such, you can help out on Cinnabar by fighting Slugma with Blade. Blade, with the help there, can help out with cutting wires or other parts on the portal besides fighting off the Pokémon." He shrugged. "If there's not much you can help with otherwise, you can use my coat to hide those ribs and tail of yours so we can get food together."

                 "Wait, there's still one more member here," Rikki added.

                 "The more help I can have, the sooner I can finish," Naria commented. "After all, a focused flamethrower can replace the beam welder I had in mind, And Rikki can take the static away from my work."

                 "Very well then," Warles agreed. "It is decided. Laguna, can you handle three passengers?"

                 "Depends," Laguna said, shrugging. "Why do I have to be the carrier Pidgey?"

                 "Because you're the only hybrid currently here that can fly," Warles explained, "not to mention the fact that Kevin is the only one who knows where your hybrid status comes from. If we're going to get him back, it will have to be together."

                 "And if I refuse?"

                 "You chose to follow the hybrids, Laguna," Warles growled. "And if I know that from Naria's world, imagine my knowledge of what can possibly happen to you here."

                Laguna stared coldly at Warles for a moment. He then turned to Naria, his expression back to its neutral state for a Lugia. "Fine. You and Cerberus will ride on my back, and the others I will carry with my feet."

                As Warles began to explain to Mirmik and Arang how they would get the rest of their supplies, Laguna took flight with Naria and the others. Rikki wrapped his tail around Laguna's leg for extra support, and Blade gripped tightly with both hands, being careful not to slash the foot holding him with his blades on his wrists.

                 "Warles does not seem to be who he is," Laguna growled as he carried the four passengers. "I almost suspect him to be from that Eralch human himself!"

                 "Warles's face and attitude matches no one that I know of from my Company," Naria stated. "Plus, I can tell he's worn that suit for a long time, so he's certainly not anyone who used to occupy the Cinnabar Island."

                 "Hmph! He seems to have the arrogance of Mr. Eralch himself!" Laguna snarled. "Maybe when he gets on the island I'll teach him a thing or two for pushing me around!"

                 "Hey," Blade shot, "Warles seems to be the only one here in our group that knows what to do in this world. After all, who made the plan to get the items for repairs?"

                Cerberus decided to change the subject before anyone else made a remark. "Laguna, I wanted to ask you something before we got to the island… how can you hold all four of us and still have plenty of energy to carry us over the sea?"

                 "Yeah, I've been wondering that myself," Rikki added, still gripping tightly with his tail and being careful not to charge himself with electricity. "How can you possibly keep going like this? I don't see any spots where we can land to rest!"

                Laguna, though still upset of being forced to carry four people, was silently grateful for the distraction. "Well, flying isn't the only thing I am capable of doing," he explained. "Right now, I'm using my Psychic abilities to help me glide without wind and keep you heavyweights from dragging me down by making you lighter."

                 "Ahh, that makes sense," Rikki commented. "Sounds like you're adapting to your skills far quicker than the rest of us."

                 "I learned of them when I hid in the forest," Laguna said, nodding. "And once Kevin is brought back to his world and I reunited with those creatures that I originate from, I will go on my own way."

                 "Well then," Naria declared, "Let's get to that mansion and get to work!"

                 "Easier said than done, Naria," Cerberus suddenly said. "Look!"

                The island was quickly coming into view, thanks to Laguna's speed. However, everyone quickly saw what was wrong. All along the shoreline, they could quickly distinguish red patches on the charred landscape. The shore wasn't the only place, either; they were beginning to carpet the base of the mansion, as well.

                 "Those must be the fire-type Slugma that the outpost was having problems with!" Naria exclaimed, recalling the name from her studies. "How on earth did they grow to be so many?"

                 "The landscape itself seems to tell that there's a permanent source of fire nearby," Cerberus declared. "Either that fire has spawned hundreds of these, or because of the now-abandoned mansion there are no longer people to keep them in check."

                 "I think there's more to it than that," Blade shouted, alarmed at an object that was now coming at them. "Incoming!!"

                Laguna dodged left, barely evading a molten ball from hitting his right hand. However, the mere presence drawing close to him suddenly startled Laguna. He quickly glanced back at it before looking back at the island. "Was that ball… alive?" he wondered.

                As they drew closer, they saw the scene clearly before them. The volcano was once again erupting, but instead of pouring out lava like it did the last time, it shot out balls of fire in random directions, even into the water. However, more landed on dry land, and took a form that represented the Pokémon Naria could easily recognize.

                 "We should've seen _this one coming," Naria exclaimed. "They were beginning to appear more often before Kevin came through, and so we should've taken the hint!"_

                 "Well, too late for that now," Rikki remarked. "Now what we need to figure out is how to stop them!"

                 "They're attacking the building!" Cerberus said in alarm.

                Just as Cerberus made her comment, several of the Slugma along the wall of the mansion began to use their flamethrower on the cement walls of the mansion. Naria knew they wouldn't get immediate results from attacking the mansion, but if they continued with their flamethrower, the walls would eventually become hot enough to melt and form a way in.

                _Think, Naria! She said to herself in her mind. __What moves do these hybrids know?_

                Naria looked down at Blade. "Blade," she said nervously, "Think you can pull off a Hydro Pump?"

                 "I can try," Blade answered. "I haven't had the time to test out my abilities yet…"

                 "Well, it's natural for a Pokémon that you're created with," Naria said. "Just see what you can do from up here!"

                Since Laguna was holding onto one of his hands, Blade let go with the other to get a better view of the attacking Slugma. Inhaling deep, he breathed out fiercely and unleashed a powerful stream of water at the Slugma. Because he was moving with Laguna, he actually hit several at once, causing them to run. More began to take their place and continue where their friends had left off, which Naria knew they would take a lot longer than those still working because the cement was capable of cooling off very quickly from even a small breeze.

                 "We have to act now," Naria urged. "Laguna! Get us closer so we can all drop on top of them and hit them all at once. Looks like there's going to be a war!"

                 "Now you've got my interest!" Laguna said, grinning. "Ok, first off, Blade!"

                 "This will be too easy!" Blade said, staring down at the Slugma. He shouted a war cry immediately as Laguna let go, and landed with an intentional heavy impact to release an intensive Ancient Power attack, sending a rocky shockwave in all directions.

                 "Here we gooo!" Rikki shouted as Laguna dropped him further from Blade along the building. He landed, connecting his tail to the ground, and pulled a thunder attack from the clear sky to hit himself and several Slugma, causing them to flee as well.

                 "I'm going to drop you two off on the second floor balcony," Laguna said to the remaining riders. "That way, if any of them got in, Cerberus can fight them off. How, I don't know, but I'm going to keep them from the door!"

                 "Thank you, Laguna," Naria replied. Once they were close enough, Naria and Cerberus hopped off and dashed inside.

                Naria knew the whole outpost inside and out. Leading the way to the portal, they dashed their way down a staircase and through several corridors. However, one Slugma had managed to get inside the building and now moved toward the portal. Naria was glad that the building was prepared for fire, and had no flammable materials inside or out.

                 "I'll handle this one!" Cerberus shouted, dashing past Naria. Though she was a Houndoom as a creature, her other half was a partial martial artist. Leaping into the air, she gave the Slugma a powerful Jump Kick, getting its attention.

                Naria fell to the ground, and no sooner did she do that than a Flamethrower shot over her. Sitting up again to watch the fight, she stared in amazement, as the Slugma seemed to do no harm with the flamethrower, either to Cerberus's skin or clothes. Even the kicks Cerberus did left no burns on her bare feet, and the hits she got in on the Pokémon made sound, solid blows. As Naria stared at the Slugma, however, she noticed that something was different about this one than the ones that she studied about. With a final swift kick, she mysteriously brought it up to her hands, molded the Pokémon into a ball, and held it with fierce intent.

                 "Either these Slugma are newborns and look different," Naria said as they took the Slugma outside, "or these are Slugma created only for destruction."

                 "I'll go with option two," Cerberus remarked. "Makes me feel better about beating this one senseless."

                As the two of them stepped outside, Blade stepped up to Naria as Cerberus threw the Slugma as far as she could. "They're too numerous," Blade announced. "And I've depleted the energy necessary to use both Hydro Pump and Ancient Power. There's one move I can perform still, but I need to know something first; can this building sustain against water?"

                 "The windows are built as such so no one can break entry, if they managed to get that far," Naria answered. "It was modeled after a building from before, so my assumption is it can."

                 "Then all of you, get inside," Blade declared. "I'm going to give Surf a whole new meaning!" he then dashed past a Slugma, slashing it in the process.

                 "I'll help," Laguna added, following him. "I can use water abilities, too."

                Cerberus quickly kicked away a Slugma from attacking. "Rikki!" she shouted to the still fighting Raichu hybrid. "Get inside! We're going to have the wave of our lives!!"

                 "But they're still attacking!" Rikki shouted back.

                 "That's a sacrifice we'll make," Naria said. "Just hurry!"


	14. Chapter 12: Ash's Intervention

Chapter 12: Ash's intervention

                Mirmik and Warles stepped out of the store they were just in. Mirmik glanced in the bag of food he held. Sniffing in the scent of fresh fruits and bakery goods, he smiled. "Wow… your kind in this world certainly know how to get people to buy their food," Mirmik remarked. "This smell is delicious!"

                 "It's supposed to be," Warles said, "and so is the taste. Otherwise no one would eat it."

                 "I'm still wondering, though," Mirmik replied back. "Why did you have us go out a different door than we entered?"

                 "Umm…"

                Warles left the question unanswered as he pulled out his Pidgeot. He tossed over a roll to Mirmik. "Here, eat this. You must be famished."

                Mirmik was suspicious of Warles when he handed the roll over, but forgot everything when he began to eat it. His hunger overpowered his memory, and so was focused on it as they got on the Pidgeot. The Pidgeot, however, didn't leave the ground when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

                 "Warles… I never knew you as the one who would steal," a man said, approaching them as if he came from the shadows.

                 "What the… Ash?!?" Warles exclaimed, staring at the man. "What are you doing here?"

                 "The messenger has tarried too long," Ash said coldly. The cap he wore from 15 years ago still fit on his head, and covered his eyes in shadows, giving him a haunting look.

                 "The Messenger… do you mean to tell me that he is growing tired of waiting?" Warles said, his humorous mood completely gone. "I have only been gone for two days!"

                 "It does not concern you, Messenger, but the last of the gathering," Ash stated calmly. "I learned that the last lies with you. Where is he?"

                 "Who, exactly?"

                 "You know very well, Warles," Ash said coldly. "I have no time for idle talk. Kevin must be brought to the meeting."

                 "I was just about to get back there," Warles explained. "He found a portal on Cinnabar—"

                 "You will take me to him," Ash declared. "I am aware that he is trapped, but he cannot get free without my help."

                 "Now wait just a blazin' minute here—" Warles began, but Ash stopped him by raising his head to reveal his eyes. Though Ash's eyes were once full of energy, over time, they have become as emotionless as the man he grew into. Not even Celebi would reveal to him what happened, but whatever it was, any stare from Ash could give even the greatest of people shivers down their spine. Only his Pikachu, who faithfully stood at Ash's side, could read them at what he was saying without words.

                After a few seconds, Ash spoke again. "Remember, you are only a messenger here, Warles," he said. "Now, I must help with the others."

                 "Hey, I got the berries!" Arang shouted as he came from the forest, then stopped. He looked at Ash. "Who's this?"

*                              *                              *

                 "Come on, hurry up!" Naria pleaded to no one in particular. She and those hybrids who were with her had barred the door and were attempting to cool it as well as they could. The constant barrage of flamethrowers on it and the walls were beginning to make them turn a noticeable red, and Naria could tell that they were reaching a point that they would melt.

                 "Man," Rikki remarked, "do you think that they abandoned us?"

                 "I don't think so," Naria remarked. She looked over to Cerberus, who was attempting to fan the door with her hands. "Cerberus, go check out one of the back windows to see if anyone's coming!"

                Cerberus took off into the rest of the building. A minute later, she came back, her eyes wide. "Naria," Cerberus asked, "Did you say look for _someone or __something?"_

                 "What are you talking about?"

                As if on cue, a loud noise of rushing water echoed down the hallways and practically shook everyone and everything in the building. The noise and vibration lasted for a full five seconds before it subsided. Naria watched the walls as they went from their red hue to their white color, and once the noise stopped, they stepped outside, making sure there were no more Slugma attacking it.

                Blade and Laguna flew in from the sky, Laguna carrying Blade by the shoulders. "Wow!" Blade exclaimed. "That was the best fun yet. We should do it again!"

                 "Not while I'm around, you crazy boy!" Cerberus barked. "When you said a wave, I didn't know you meant the whole sea! You're lucky I don't hurt you for that one!"

                 "Well, I'm sorry to scare the daylights out of you, miss I'm-afraid-to-get-wet," Blade argued. "Naria did say it could withstand quite a bit!"

                 "You jerk! I bet I could take you down without even a flamethrower!" Cerberus growled.

                 "Cerberus, Blade… we don't need to be fighting now," Naria reminded, getting between them. "The Slugma were taken care of now and are all hard as a rock, but who knows when they'll be able to move again. We have to repair it now."

                 "Hey!" a voice yelled from above. Everyone glanced up to see three riders on a Pidgeot.

                 "Warles!" Rikki shouted. "You're back! What'd you get us?"

                 "Plenty," Warles said, hopping off once his Pidgeot had landed. He pulled out several large sandwiches. "Anyone hungry?"

*                              *                              *

                Two days quickly passed. With the help of Cerberus and Blade, Naria finished the repairs ahead of schedule. Laguna remained outside, keeping not only his eye on the Slugma statues, but on the stranger that came with Warles. Several times Laguna attempted some conversation, but was unsuccessful. He was, however, successful at gaining the gaze of the stranger, which made Laguna suspect him to have motives of his own.

                Finally, he just gave up on his conversation starters. "If only I knew what I originated from," he muttered to himself, "I would go back and live there."

                He struck gold. The stranger finally spoke. "Your life is intertwined with your leader, Kevin," he said calmly, though still coldly. "Though you will learn soon, you must live with others of your kin."

                 "Kevin? My leader? I hardly think so," Laguna said, laughing slightly.

                 "So much as Warles is a messenger and worker for his leader, you must also do your part," the stranger stated. "You will not be accepted in your origin as others of their kind because you are a hybrid."

                 "And why not?" Laguna asked angrily. However, their conversation ended with silence, and Laguna despised the man more than before.

                Inside the building, there was even more frustration. The portal was fixed, but what needed to be done was a lot tougher for Naria than connecting two worlds. Everyone except for Cerberus waited patiently for Naria to finish.

                 "What's taking so long?" Cerberus finally asked. "Why can't you get the portal to open?"

                 "Well, there's no other entry to assist in this," Naria explained. "Extending a bridge will take a lot more energy and power from the portal itself. In addition to that, I have to find the target first, and with him drifting around out there as such, it's next to impossible to get a lock-on."

                 "Do you want me to get you something to eat so you can concentrate better?" Warles offered. Even with his knowledge, he knew nothing of portal technology.

                 "No, but if it's possible, we need a new generator," Naria said. "Because of us guarding the door, we failed to keep a watch everywhere else and they managed to get a small hole through one wall. Though the tidal wave didn't break down the door, it soaked the machinery, so I have to keep the energy consumption in small doses or I'll fry the generator."

                 "That explains why only the lights are on in certain areas," Blade said, looking at the dim glow above him. "Not to mention that they seem to only be emergency lights."

                 "Blast it all," Naria growled to no one. "I can't get a lock-on or extend a bridge without overloading the generator!"

                 "Hey, I can help!" Rikki commented. "I've rested up enough, and have enough electricity in me to power the thing!"

                 "Not for very long, however."

                Everyone turned to the back of the room. The stranger stood there, the soft lights giving him more of a spooky look than ever. Warles was the first to speak. "Is this why you came, Ash?" he asked.

                 "Yes," Ash replied. "You've hardly had any training in storing electrical energy. If you were to power the machine yourself, it would hardly last 10 minutes before exhausting your supply." He looked down to his Pikachu. "However, with Pikachu helping out, you can triple the time and we can get Kevin out… _If we do this correctly."_

                 "What do you mean by that?" Rikki asked. "And how do you know of Kevin?"

                 "If we attempt to rescue him with insufficient power, we may end up trapping another between worlds," Ash replied. "However, for your second question, I will explain later. Rikki, are you ready?"

                 "Whoa! We have to get someone to retrieve him first once the portal opens," Naria explained. "Someone who's fast, but can keep contact with the bridge."

                Everyone looked at Cerberus. She looked back at everyone. "What the… me??"


	15. Chapter 13: Mission: Recovery

Chapter 13: Mission - Recovery

                Everyone was in position. Rikki would power one column while Pikachu would power the other, then take over for Rikki once he had depleted his energy. Cerberus had an incredibly heavy and large sandwich tied to her tail, which was long enough to drag it on the ground, even when she was running. Naria would work at the column and attempt to get a lock-on, but if she couldn't get it in fifteen minutes, they would have to abort the mission.

                Pikachu and Rikki nodded to each other, and began a thunderbolt. All the systems in the portal columns fired up, and Naria quickly began to work at the machinery.

                Naria began broadcasting what she was doing. "Beginning to locate target," she said. "Scanning dimension in close range."

                Several minutes passed before something occurred. At that moment, Laguna dashed in and glared at Ash. "There you are!" he shouted. "I don't know how you got past me, but—"

                 "Shhh," Ash commented. "Do you wish to save your friend or not?"

                 "I'm more concerned how you got past me," Laguna growled.

                 "Warles," Ash suddenly said, "contact your leader. Have Laguna out of the way until Kevin is retrieved."

                 "Is that necessary?" Warles asked.

                 "I certainly could appreciate the silence," Naria said irritably.

                 "Fine then," Warles remarked. Laguna went on to say something else, but he wasn't halfway through his threat before he suddenly disappeared.

                 "Thanks," Naria commented, unaware of what happened. She resumed her broadcasting. "Subject not located within short range. Increasing sensor range and scanning as size increases."

                In between dimensions, Kevin was drifting in and out of consciousness. Though his body was suited for the turbulence, hunger and thirst also was affecting his mind. One moment he would see nothing but drifting color, the next he would float next to a portal with a color 'curtain' over it. He had seen so many worlds and so many different creatures and inventions that he thought his eyes would disintegrate.

                _I can't fly, I can't walk, and I can't swim through this dimension, Kevin thought. __The only way I can move is what current takes me, and that I can't even choose. And to make things worse, every time I go by one of these portals, I'm always haunted by the vision of me stranded there forever. I just can't make it stop. He turned his head and stared off into space. __Why, I almost feel like I'll die out here before they can find me. I can imagine them, working to get me back at the portal…_

                Kevin shook his head. _Why did I just think that?!? He wondered. He looked back in the direction before another current flipped him again._

                _No way! There's the portal!! He exclaimed. __Naria? They are__ trying to get me! Please hurry… with that, he lost consciousness again._

                Back through the portal, something flashed on the column. "I've found the target!" Naria exclaimed. She began working hard. Ten minutes had already passed, and they only had so long to get a lock-on. "Beginning target lock-on now!"

                 "Is it standard procedure to announce what you're doing?" Mirmik asked.

                 "No, but it's better this way," Naria explained as she worked the many buttons on the column. "If I manage to build the bridge to Kevin, Cerberus can immediately get to work."

                 "I see…"

                13 minutes.

                 "Got him!" Naria exclaimed. "Building the bridge…"

                Suddenly, the lights on the column began to flicker. Ash realized before Naria what was occurring. "Rikki and Pikachu," he said, "You're going to have to increase the energy supply. If you don't, the bridge will fail."

                 "Got it," Rikki said. He and Pikachu increased their energy.

                14 minutes.

                 "Bridge built!" Naria exclaimed. "Opening portal!"

                 "I… I can do this…" Rikki commented. He was beginning to show signs of fatigue. The increase of supplied electricity had cut his time down to twenty minutes.

                 "Portal opened!" Naria motioned to Cerberus. "Go now!!"

                15 minutes. Cerberus dashed through the portal to reach the wayward Kevin.

                The bridge was far longer than the one to Naria's world. Kevin had drifted so far away from the portal that to Cerberus he appeared to be an ant. However, she knew the risks, and had to hurry.

                17 minutes.

                 "Come on, Cerberus!" Mirmik cheered. "You can do it!"

                Cerberus reached Kevin and tried to wake him. "Come on, Kevin!" She said. Realizing that he may not be unconscious because of the dimension, she heaved him over her shoulder, grunting from the additional weight. "Man, you're heavier than you look!"

                19 minutes.

                Rikki was beginning to tremble at every joint. He was even having a hard time standing. "I… have to… keep it open…" he said, stumbling over the words.

                 "Just hang in there, Rikki!" Mirmik remarked. "Cerberus is only halfway back! We can't lose them now!"

                20 minutes.

                 "I… must…" Rikki managed to say before collapsing completely. He had used up all of his electrical energy, and so the fatigue knocked him cold.

                 "Pikachu!" Ash commanded. "Now it's up to you! Keep the column at full power!"

                 "_CHUUU!!!!" Pikachu shouted, increasing his electrical output. The cry was forced, and everyone knew that if Cerberus didn't get through soon, they would lose her and Kevin._

                21 minutes.

                Cerberus was barely three-fourths of the way back. She knew the time. "Naria!" she shouted. "Do you need to do anything else?"

                 "No," Naria answered. "Why?"

                 "Your cables!" Cerberus shouted. "Fire one out here and drag him back!!"

                 "Good idea," Naria commented. Reaching out her hand, she fired a cable from her wrist and into Cerberus's hand. Cerberus wrapped it around Kevin's waist, still walking forward, and threw him as far as she could toward the portal. She herself then dashed toward the entrance.

                 "We're almost finished, Pikachu," Ash remarked. "Keep at it. You are capable of it."

                 "_Chuuu…"_

                Naria was pulling in Kevin as fast as possible. It wasn't as fast as Cerberus's natural run, but it was faster than the hybrid carrying him.

                22 minutes had just ended.

                Kevin's foot poked through the portal. "Grab him!" Naria shouted.

                Everyone except for Ash, Pikachu, and Rikki helped to pull Kevin in through the portal. His wings were barely through before Pikachu's electrical supply diminished, causing the bridge to shatter, the column to power down, and the portal to close all at once. By that time, everyone except for Ash was shaking, either from nervousness or from fatigue.

                Another minute passed before anyone said anything. "Give Kevin some breathing room," Ash said, breaking the silence.

                Everyone backed away, and Kevin woke up once again. He was a quick learner, and the first thing he noticed was that he was on hard ground. Quickly looking around, he let the view sink in before he broke down and began kissing the floor, no matter how embarrassing it looked. "Home!" he shouted. "Home!"

                 "And food," Cerberus added, taking the sandwich off her tail and handing it to Kevin. "Hungry?"

                 "Thank you," Kevin said gratefully, and began to eat it messily. Eventually, he stopped, and looked embarrassed. "Man, I'm probably making a fool of myself…"

                 "Don't worry about it too much, Kevin," Warles sighed. "You have this moment. We're all just glad you're back and not dead!"

                 "Including I," Ash added. "It's good to see you once again."

             "Me too," Kevin said, not realizing who it was.


	16. Chapter 14: A Revealing Meeting

Chapter 14: A Revealing Meeting

                Completely devouring the sandwich and drinking a full canteen of water, Kevin nearly made himself sick in the middle of all of them. After recovering from the slight illness of drinking too much at once, he became serious. "All right, so is everyone safe?" he asked.

                 "Still the same as ever with trying to act serious, Kevin?" Warles asked skeptically.

                 "Hey, I have to have my dignity," Kevin answered. His gaze suddenly turned to Ash. "So, who are you exactly?"

                Ash didn't answer. However, things began to click in Kevin's mind as he studied the man. _Hey, wait a minute… Duo-Cevan, does this man seem familiar somehow? he asked._

                He does, actually, Duo-Cevan answered. But the one thing that distinguishes him from others is missing…

                Kevin began looking around. Everyone was beginning to settle down from their steady shaking, except for Rikki, who was unconscious. Warles seemed serious for once, which Kevin hadn't witnessed in a while, either. Kevin then faced the columns, and noticed a Pikachu resting on top of the columns, who still appeared to be young.

                Kevin looked back at the man. "Impossible…" he muttered to himself. "Can that be you, Ash?"

                 "Quite perceptive," Ash commented. "Of course, had Pikachu left the room before you looked for him, you may not have been able to tell."

                 "So I noticed," Kevin replied, looking at Ash with a suspicious glance. "What happened to the energetic Ash that I knew?"

                Ash didn't answer, but went over and picked up his Pikachu. He then turned to Warles. "Warles, prepare your Pidgeot. We will leave immediately from this island."

                 "But Ash," Warles reasoned, "All of us are tired from Kevin's recovery. Shouldn't we rest first?"

                 "I, for once, will agree to Warles," Kevin voiced. "I just got back."

                 "Indeed, you did," Ash said, nodding. "Very well. You may all rest for the time being. In two hours, however, you will feel a chill, and at that time, you must come outside." Ash then turned and left the room.

                Kevin glanced over to Warles. "You two work together now?" he asked.

                Warles nodded. "You will learn everything once we reach Hidden Valley," he explained before going to sleep on the floor.

                 "Hidden Valley??" Kevin wondered. However, he and the others were not set in their minds to think. They, too, followed Warles's example.

                 "All right, I am going to get my hands on—" Laguna suddenly shouted, bursting in the room, but stopped once he saw everyone. Kevin, in his sleep, suddenly shook, and let a cloud of Spore into the air, knocking Laguna to sleep, as well.

*                              *                              *

                Ash wasn't kidding when he mentioned the chill. After the two hours, everyone awoke to the sudden drop in temperature. Kevin looked outside the single window and was surprised to see a sudden snowstorm in the area. _Whoa, Kevin thought. __This island has become unsuitable._

                However, the sudden storm ended a few minutes later. Everyone looked at each other, except for Warles. "What was that?" they wondered.

                 "Ash," Warles explained. "It's time. That was no ordinary blizzard." He looked at the window. "A chill like that could never penetrate windows such as this."

                 "I'll take your word for it, Warles," Kevin remarked. He quickly used the fire Essence to keep himself and the others warm. "Let's go outside then."

                Stepping out the main doors, a shower of glitter fell from the sky. Looking up, Kevin witnessed Ash flying down to meet them on the back of a large Articuno. It was the biggest one he had ever seen.

                 "Whoa," Kevin muttered to himself.

                 "Articuno and Warles's Pidgeot can carry two additional passengers each," Ash said. "The fifth one will have to ride with—"

                Laguna did a full turn away from them. "I will _not be giving any more lifts until Kevin tells me of my origin!" he interrupted._

                 "No matter, he won't have to give a ride," Mirmik replied. "I can just morph myself into Pidgeot, Kevin, Laguna, or Articuno."

                {I would prefer that you did not transform into me,} Articuno said to Mirmik fiercely.

                 "Ouch," Kevin remarked, grinning. "Now that's what I call a cold shoulder."

                 "It seems your experience in between dimensions hasn't taken your humor from you," Warles said, laughing.

                 "Oh, but it's taken something from me, for sure," Kevin replied, holding his forehead. "Every time I passed by a portal, I always had some sort of vision of me stranded there forever. I've seen it so many times it feels like I've been torn apart."

                 "Try not to think about it, then," Naria said. "Some of my colleagues in the Company I came from had nightmares of going to certain worlds." She motioned her hand to Arang. "Why, someone I actually knew thought the creature Arang was made from was a teddy bear and nearly got himself killed. The guy who assisted him witnessed the whole thing and never wanted to go back through that portal!"

                 "Well, Ursaring are pretty vicious Pokémon, especially during mating season," Kevin stated. "I don't blame the guy watching his buddy nearly getting mauled."

                 "Excuse me," Warles interrupted, "But are we going now?"

                 "Agreed," Kevin said, grateful for the distraction. "Arang and Cerberus, you go with Warles. Rikki and Blade, you go with Ash." He looked at Rikki. "Try to suppress your electricity you've recovered." He then looked over to Mirmik. "Sorry, but you're not going as me, so you'll have to go as a Pidgeot until I get used to Laguna and Articuno. You'll have to carry Naria for us."

                 "Fine," Mirmik sighed, hanging his head.

                Kevin then turned to Laguna. "And you… I appreciate you cooperating in trying to rescue me, but could you come with all of us to Hidden Valley?" he asked.

                 "Fine."

                 "Then it is settled," Ash nodded. Waiting for everyone to get ready for the flight, they then took off, Ash in the lead.

*                              *                              *

                I have waited fifteen years for this… Lugia snarled. Fifteen years, and now we wait longer! Is this some test the Chosen One has put upon us?!?

                Perhaps, Mewtwo answered. Currently, you seem the most impatient.

                And what of Articuno? Lugia argued. He flew off without a word! He was one of the ones I thought would follow Ash for—

                He still does, Celebi interrupted. Articuno is now returning… with Ash and the last members in trail.

                 "Members?" Suicune asked, approaching Celebi. "Are you saying that there is more of the last member than what you have been saying?"

                Both yes and no, Celebi answered. Yes, there is more than one of the last member… No, the rest are followers.

                At that point, Articuno once again entered Hidden Valley. He had dropped off Ash and the rest outside, so they could enter in through the main entrance, not from above.

                 "Ahh, so I see you managed to keep yourself from flying off when I left," Ash remarked to Lugia as he entered. "You are patient, after all."

                Indeed, Lugia growled. And what of this last member? Is he too afraid to come through?

                 "I had actually told him to wait at the entrance," Ash explained. "He knows not who I speak to." He then turned and yelled through the entrance. "You are permitted to enter now!"

                Kevin swallowed hard. _Man, I never thought I would actually be here, he said to Duo-Cevan. __Always trying to find our way to this place…_

                And yet we were still far off, until Ash showed, Duo-Cevan finished. Look, we better get in there now. Ash just called us in.

                _You're right… Kevin swallowed again. __Great… just like a champion to choke at the last second…_

                Swallowing his pride, he stepped into Hidden Valley. He took only a few steps into the open area and had to fight off the urge to take off screaming. Not only Lugia and all other manner of Legends were in this area, they were huge, never seeing their size before save for Lugia. In addition to that, none of them seemed too happy to see him.

                 "What? The Scyther-Human?" the Greater Raikou bellowed. "Here? What manner of trickery is this?!?"

                It was bad enough that he had come to me in my own home, Lugia snarled loudly, nearly causing Kevin to buckle from the tremendous voice. Now he must be a part of this meeting??

                {And where are these other 'members?'} Moltres screeched, flying down to Kevin's level and attempting to intimidate him. {Was he not the only one?}

                 "Oh, he was the only one I made," Warles suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. "The others, however, were made by scientists from other worlds."

                 "Warles?!?" Kevin exclaimed, staring at him. He had come in moments after Kevin, without his knowing. "What are you doing?"

                Warles raised his hands in the air, almost as if he were holding something. He began speaking. "Today is the day that both hybrids and Legends—"

                It is not your task to say it, observer, Celebi suddenly said, appearing between Kevin and Warles. It is the task of the Chosen One. You are not to say anything before his appointed time. For now, you are to escort the others when their time comes.

                Warles looked at Celebi, and then gave a slight bow. "As you wish, O watcher of time," he replied. He stepped back and stood at waiting beside the entrance, leaving Kevin all the more confused.

                Ash cleared his throat, audible in the silent area. "Greater Legends of the meeting!" he shouted. For once, his voice was cleared of all icy tones. "You have gathered from far and wide to arrive at this Gathering. For fifteen years have we waited for this, yet one member, who was not ready to be called as he is now, attempted to find us… only for us to find him and his Lesser. Behold, Greater Legends! The final Greater Legend has now arrived." He motioned a hand toward Kevin. "Greet him as you would another Legend."

                {WHAT?!?!?} Ho-oh bellowed. His shout echoed throughout the entire Hidden Valley.

                Kevin was just as surprised. He looked at Ash for a full minute before he could speak. "Ash?" he said. "Umm… I think you've got it all wrong. I… I mean… I, a human, can't be a Greater! I've been praised, kidnapped, a hero, a destroyer, a wanderer, and an isolated person all my life. I had no actual care for an individual except for Lance!"

                 "Ahh, but you do have things no other human has," Ash explained. "You have been turned into a hybrid, capable of performing any known ability save for those that are restricted to some. You've stopped an entire army of Gyrados and saved even I, which I refuse to forget. As some explain to me, you've also stopped a Psychic, who was bent on destroying even if it meant the innocent. A band of the Lessers of the Three joined your side because of what they put upon you. And if that isn't enough, you have been given the Essences, which alone would plainly mark you as any Legend that has ever existed!" Ash then grinned. "And if you don't think you've cared for anyone else, think of the single woman who nearly trapped you between worlds."

                 "Huh?" Kevin nearly jumped back from the last sentence. He began thinking. _Did I actually care for Jelza more than I thought?_

                Indeed, Celebi said, adding on to Ash, He is a Legend now in the eyes of both humans and Pokémon. The grant of the Essences sealed his fate among us.

                 "But why did our Lesser grant him the Essences?" Entei asked. "Who informed them to do so?"

                 "I think I know the answer to that one," Kevin said. "It was most likely the one that wanted me to completely demolish the Company that turned one of his Lesser to a hybrid." He turned toward the door and faced Warles. "Do you think we can let Laguna in now?"

                 "I'll let them all in, and you can pull forward the one you mean to show," Warles said, nodding. He went out into the entry area, and a moment later the others filed in slowly, save for Naria. She was not allowed.

                All the legends gazed in wonder. Kevin stepped behind a rather stunned Laguna and pushed him forward to stand beside Ash. "So Lugia… Was it you who told the Three that guard me to grant the Essences to my possession?" Kevin asked. "Was it because of this hybrid that you ordered me to destroy the Company, and in my stead Jelza sacrificed herself?"

                Lugia nodded. Yes, he confirmed. I ordered them to do so. Vengeance had to be taken upon those with a higher technology and turned this Lesser into a hybrid. he turned and faced Celebi. Why did you not tell me that it would mark him a Legend?

                Why did I not tell you that it was Kevin who should be the last member? Celebi replied. Those specific to a position should only know those mysteries in time. And it would have been granted to him either before or after the gathering, with or without your consent. Celebi glanced over to Kevin. It is only reasonable now that a creature with as much of a unique structure as yours should be a Legend.

                 "Hey, cool!" Blade suddenly shouted. "Does this mean that I'm a Legend, too?"

                 "To an extent, yes," Suicune answered. "However, you and the rest that came to this world are now bound to Kevin's command."

                 "Not I," Laguna said spitefully. "I will rejoin those who I belong with."

                Despite what you think, Lugia shot back, you will not find a place more suitable for you or the others among your kind than with Kevin. I will regard you as a Lesser, but I will not accept you as my own kind.

                Laguna stood stunned for a moment, then hung his head. _Ouch, Kevin thought. He walked up beside the crushed Laguna and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll still be important to Lugia, no matter what he says."_

                Regardless, he is now your responsibility, Kevin, Lugia declared. Now that we must recognize you for who you are, that is…

            Well, now that we have all recognized Kevin for who he is, shall we begin? Celebi said.


	17. Epilogue: Final Recollections

Epilogue: Final Recollections

                Kevin was once again down in the caverns of the Whirlpool Islands. _Not much has changed since I was last here, he thought. __Except now I'm actually having Pokémon come to me, and I can get past his traps without triggering them._

                The meeting had lasted for a full day, which confused him. He was neither hungry nor tired when he left. Some of it was regarding with the portals that Kevin had dealt with, or who the next Chosen One would be. However, many answers were received in it, such as Warles's relationship with Celebi. In addition, Kevin was now free to come and go among legends, whether it was for 'legend' business or trying to get himself more acquainted with them.

                We should still be careful, Duo-Cevan remarked. If we catch Lugia at a bad time…

                _Yeah, I'm aware of that, Kevin reassured. __Regardless, he was the one who summoned me this time, so I have a fairly good chance of not getting Aeroblast in the face when I enter._

                Kevin stepped into the large cavern, approaching Lugia with some caution. "You summoned me, Lugia?" Kevin asked.

                Indeed, Lugia said, nodding. I must apologize, both for the Gathering and for using Aeroblast on you yesterday.

                 "Well, I can understand yesterday," Kevin replied, shrugging. "But I don't quite get what you mean when you said about the Gathering."

                Ash had said that we were to give you a formal greeting, Lugia explained. I gave a greeting, but not as if you were a Legend. My strength over your type has clouded my mind of your potential, and now I finally see that you are the stronger, as you have disabled the threat in my home.

                 "Well, just remember," Kevin reminded, "that you were the one who actually sent me on that mission to destroy them. Perhaps you said nothing directly, but granting me the Essence was probably your biggest step of trust to me." Kevin then shrugged. "Of course, that still doesn't mean that we are like buddy-buddy now. To you, it's more like master-servant, with me the servant, that is."

                At least your humor is still in the right place, Lugia remarked. Some who would gain a higher position lose it and only think they have it.

                 "Yeah, I know, Lugia," Kevin sighed, recalling Arguelles. "I know too well…"

*                              *                              *

                Once Kevin got home, he began writing in a journal:

                 "Lugia has summoned me for the first time since the Gathering. After my huge promotion, he is actually giving me some respect, though albeit not very much. In addition to that, with the help of my 'Lesser,' we've been able to successfully stop 4 portals, including one in Hidden Valley.

                 "For once, life is beginning to make sense. Now I know how Warles got his info… had Celebi not been on his side, he never would've gotten my number. As far as my standing as the Lost Trainer, I think my popularity is finally starting to ebb. Lance still has visitors, but they're all wanting to battle. At least I know how he feels. He probably wants to quit, too. If it were possible, I would allow him to join our band, but…

                 "As far as Ash is concerned, his 'child' side seems to be long gone. Why, even he seems to be lost somewhere. I think Celebi took him and Warles to the future, but there's no way to confirm that. Maybe Misty knows where he is. As far as I can tell with her, she's in love with someone. I wonder what love is like? Was that why Jelza wouldn't come back? Speaking of Jelza, Naria is fitting in fine. Apparently, looks can be deceiving, and she looks almost exactly like the Jelza Caharsi I knew. Thanks to my extended training, she took over for my missing student and now fits in perfectly. I'm going to take extra care to make sure a portal doesn't appear in that house again. Hmm, maybe this is what Jelza was talking about.

                 "We are all learning our special abilities well. Blade, Cerberus, and the others seem to train and learn a lot faster when in my forest, Although Laguna seems to love hiding from us. I've had to have Cerberus find him twice already just to get him to do a single task. As far as my Pokémon are concerned, they've all adjusted to us hybrids. All of them, except for Burnstryke, who seems to care more about a bath in ice water than to be a Fire Pokémon.

                 "All in all, life just seems to be a constant mission. Pokémon seems to live on, the portals keep coming, and we just stop them in their tracks. We've taken our promise like we've taken a motto:

                 "We are the first… and we will be the last."


	18. Author's notes extended version

New Author's notes (Final version)

            Many of you probably wonder why it ended on the 14th chapter. Frankly to say, that was when I finished the story in the first place. Looking over it now, I realized that it could've easily been broken into two different chapters, but I'm not going to change it now. Oh, and if you're still wondering about Jelza, she's now forever lost in the other world… She is my character, after all. It's not like Cerberus or Blade, who were creations of my friends and whom I asked permission to use.

            To be honest, I grew tired of writing this story sometime before December. I almost wished I didn't start it, but I did, and I promised such devoted readers like The Crystal Wyvern that there would be a third story; therefore I had to finish it. Hopefully, the ending didn't disappoint you. The third story was to tie up any loose strings, and finally have some actual closure to the trilogy. It didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it, and now I feel kind of bad for giving such sloppy work out. Although I bet you guys never saw Kevin's destiny coming… *grins*

            Anyway, there was no way I was going to write three stories with 27 chapters in them, and especially no way I was going to make it as long as the second one (which took up 124 pages on size 10 font!) So, feel free to make remarks to me. Bash on me and my lack of chapters on the third story, remark about something in the second story, or just label your favorite part in the whole fanfic… I don't care. I'll just be happy to get a review from you as long as you care about this story. Who knows? You may get a name for yourself like The Crystal Wyvern… you may even get 'privileged' to receive e-mails from me, or reviews, if you're an author yourself.

One last thing… I'll probably start writing another Pokémon fanfic in the future, but it will take a while to finish, I bet. If you review, then I'll know who to e-mail when I finish it.

This is the hybrid, signing off.


End file.
